Hetalia: Dare and Questions!
by savegalkissy
Summary: This is a truth and dare type story with the Hetalia characters! so tortu-I mean ask them any questions and do any dares you want, just keep it T rated for Romano and sexual themes.
1. Chapter 1

Jackie: Hello! I am getting in the craze and doing my own thruth or dare meme with the Hetalia characters! Say hello everyone!

N. Italy: Ve~ Ciao

S. Italy: Ciao, you bastards!

Germany : Hallo.

Spain : Hola

Greece : γειά σου(me:how do you pronounce that? xd)

China :nǐ hǎo

_(hours of 'hi' in different langauges later)_

Me:0.o there are alot of ways to say 'hi'. So anyway guess what. I have spanish blood in me! That's right, my ancestors came from spain! and i still don't know spanish *bangs head on keyboard*

Spain: XD you are from me?

S. Italy: That would explain her dumbness.

Me: WHAT DID YOU SAY?

South: FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-*hit in head by brick*

Me: Don't insult me again!

**Plaese reveiw! ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pehnguinz**

**I'm guessing I just leave a review stating my truth or dare? Lol xD In which case, I dare Romano to say one nice thing about Ludwig without swearing or insulting him. And it has to be to his face. :D**

**But any who, I mainly just wanted to comment to say that the Greek hello, if I remember correctly from my grandmother, is pronounced 'ya-soo' :3**

**And now I return to cuddling cats and napping~ zZzz... Ahaha nah, if only. Anyways, just thought I'd drop by and I can't wait to see what this meme has in store xD**

Romano: NO! I'm not complementing that potato-bastard!

Me:*Evil glare*

Romano:*scared* F-fine! You have nice hair.

Germany: Um, Thank you.

Romano:*Runs off cursing*

**Stripes93**

**I dare Romano and Veneziano to switch places!**

**And I dare Greece to act like a cat while Hungry records it.**

South&North:What?

Me: you heard her.

Romano: Fine. Aaahhhh, I'm cry baby North, waaaaaaaahhhhh!

Italy: Yay! I get to be Romano! Hello you Sh*thead Bastards! :D

Me: *Spits out juice*XD

Romano:WTF who the f*ck did toght him that?*completely oblivious*

Me: You.

Romano: Huh? O-oh yeah.

Greece: what? fine.*Act likes cat*

Hungary:*recording* this is sweet!

**Panda Aru**

**Ni Hao!**

**Erms...**

**Dares:**

**England/China: Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss! [Huge China x Iggy fan]**

**Canada: I dare you to...Tell each of the nations [as in G8] off**

**America: Act serious for an entire chapter**

**Japan: Act completely OOC**

**Thanks! I'll keep an eye on this story!**

England: Absolutely not!

China: No, aru. Never

Savegal(not me): KISS NOW :D* evil arua*

Me: When did you...? What is this, I don't even...

Savegal:** Mwahahahah!**

England&China:*terrified, kiss*

Canada: GLADY! *to America* You never ever notice me and the only times you do i get hurt! and don't forget about the Manifest Dynasty! you invaded me and I had to have England help me fight you off!

America:* ashamed*

Canada:*to France* You're just a perverted freak! *to Germany* you too serious and you're not fun to be around.

Italy: that's not true!

Canada to Italy&Romana: You're a pair crybabies!

Italy&Romano:!

Canada to UK: You're a bushy-eyebrowed, black-magic doing, stick-in-the-mud!

UK:WTF?

Canada to Japan: I can't realy say anything to you considering your cercumstances.

Japan: Okay, I'm quite fine with that.

Canada to Russia: *terrified* Y-your amazing! I have nothing to say about y-you!

Russia: =)

Me: that was... so OOC. Now on to the next dare!

America:*still ashamed* I- *sulks in corner*

Canada: uummm... you think I was too harsh?

Me: mabey a little.

Canada:*goes to America to comfort and apoligize*

Me: so... *force cheerfulness* on to the next dare!

Japan: i don't really feel well enough for anything

Me: It's Okay. come back for morenext chapter!

**Tough. this is harder then i thought**


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Welcome back my awesome Reviewers!

Prussia: Hey that's my word!

Romano: Who cares, you other potato bastard!

Me: Romano, be good.

Romano: No, you b*****

Me: What did you say?

Romano: Shit, I'm f**ked *hit by waterpipe*

Me: Thanks Russia *hands pipe back*

Russia:Вы приветствуете! : )

Me:O.e on to the dares

**Stripes93**

**This is fun! ^^ So...I dare Germany to wear lederhosen-or how ever you spell that-and sing the gummy bear song in German! If he refuses Prussia gets to dump ice cold beer down his pants. Either way, it's going to be fun.**

Germany: Which one to choose?

Me: *in Belarus-like tone* The gummy bear song, the song!

Everyone else that's not out cold like Romano:The song, the song!

Me:* holding up Lederhosen* you heard them! Go get 'em!

Germany:* really pumped* Yes ma'am* puts on lederhosen*

Germany:

_Ich bin dein gummibär_

_Ich bin dein gummibär_

_Ich bin dein gummi gummi gummi gummi gummibär_

_Ich bin dein gummibär_

_Ich bin dein gummibär_

_Ich bin dein kleiner süsser bunter dicker gummibär_

_Oh yeo_

_Ba ba bidubidubi jam jam_

_Ba ba bidubidubi jam jam_

_Ba ba bidubidubi jam jam_

_Drei mal darfst du beissen_

_Ba ba bidubidubi jam jam_

_Ba ba bidubidubi jam jam_

_Ba ba bidubidubi jam jam_

_Drei mal darfst du beissen_

_Bai ding ba doli party_

_Bamm bing ba doli party_

_Breding ba doli party party pop_

_Bai ding ba doli party_

_Bamm bing ba doli party_

_Breding ba doli party party pop_

_Ich bin dein gummibär_

_Ich bin dein gummibär_

_Ich bin dein gummi gummi gummi gummi gummibär_

_Ich bin dein gummibär_

_Ich bin dein gummibär_

_Ich bin dein kleiner süsser bunter dicker gummibär_

_Oh yeo_

_Ba ba bidubidubi jam jam_

_Ba ba bidubidubi jam jam_

_Ba ba bidubidubi jam jam_

_Drei mal darfst du beissen_

_Ba ba bidubidubi jam jam_

_Ba ba bidubidubi jam jam_

_Ba ba bidubidubi jam jam_

_Drei mal darfst du beissen_

_Gummi, gummi, gummi, gummi, Gummibär_

_Gummi, gummi, gummi, gummi, Gummibär_

_Bai ding ba doli party_

_Bamm bing ba doli party_

_Breding ba doli party party pop_

_Bai ding ba doli party_

_Bamm bing ba doli party_

_Breding ba doli party party pop_

_Ich bin dein gummibär_

_Ich bin dein gummibär_

_Ich bin dein gummi gummi gummi gummi gummibär_

_Ich bin dein gummibär_

_Ich bin dein gummibär_

_Ich bin dein kleiner süsser bunter dicker gummibär_

_Oh yeo_

_Drei mal darfst du beissen_

_Und schmatzen darfst du auch_

_Wir haben keine haare_

_Und sind immer gummi super drauf_

_Ich bin dein gummibär_

_Ich bin dein gummibär_

_Ich bin dein gummi gummi gummi gummi gummibär_

_Ich bin dein gummibär_

_Ich bin dein gummibär_

_Ich bin dein kleiner süsser bunter dicker gummibär_

_Oh yeo_

_Ich bin dein gummibär_

_Ich bin dein gummibär_

_Ich bin dein kleiner süsser bunter dicker gummibär_

_Ich bin dein gummibär_

_Ich bin dein gummibär_

_Ich bin dein kleiner süsser bunter dicker gummibär_

Me: *twitch* ROFL

Everyone:O.e

Me: since I didn't get any other dares, this is it.

Everyone:Yaaaay!

Me:Hold on, I got my own dares!

Everyone: NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**Germany: Do the levan polka. Oh that reminds me: **http:/ .com/ watch?v=ZYgaDZUnwFY&feature=related watch this is funny sh*t

**Italy: marry me!*glomps***

**Spain: Eat a hundred tomatoes**

**Greece: what is your favorite cat breed?**

**France: J-just don't act perverted**

**England: marry me also.**

**America: Be nice to England! He has Sherlock Holmes!**

**Prussia:*glomps***

**Canada: *reap face*:)**

Germany: I did the gummy bear already!

Italy: W-wha?

Spain: okay!*starts eating*

Greece: I don't have one

France: I DON'T ACT PERVERTED! I am perverted

Me: very reassuring.** =_=**

England: uummm... no.

Me:='(

America: Why? He was mean to me!

Prussia: hey! get off! not awesome!

Canada: W-what? Help!*gets glomped*

France and she calls me perverted!

**That's all! I want more reviews next time!  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Me:Hello and wecome back! I sure got a lot of reviews today.

**APH-Indonesia**

**America eat this damn pinecone, it will amuse me...**

**England...why does your cooking suck?**

**Canada you need to speak up more**

**France I dare you to wear a chastity belt for the rest of the week, and take**

**whatever those perverts are force to take that makes them not what to do**

**'anything'**

**Germany I dare you to act like Feliciano for a month**

America: No no no! I'm not eating a pinecone!

Me: Oh really? *shoves pinecone in mouth*

America: *gag, then chews, then swallows* Mmmmmm, that's better then England's food!

England: Shut up you bloody wanker! My cooking does not 'suck' as you Americans say.

Me: The real reason why his food's bad is because women use to be the only cooks, then men tryed it and made the food horrible.

England: What?

Canada: I know.

France: Oh god, no.

Me: Vous allez le porter et de prendre les médicaments!

France: SACREBLEU! She's telling my in french! I'm dead if i don't!

Germany: No.

Me: YEESSSSSSSSSSSSSS. =(

Germany: Okay. Ve~ *siestas*

Me: XD

**Picilito Choi **

**Ni hao(waves)**

**China and America(No yaoi)**

**I dare you to act talk and dress like each other for the rest of the chapter.**

**Romano: Do you know spanish?**

**Spain: What did you do with the turtles that came into your country?**

**thx**

America&Cina: WHAT!

Me: I can't picture it, so i can't make it.

America&China: Yaay!

Me: But, you two still have to change clothes. Back of the house has a dressing room, go change there.

Both:*leaves*

Romano: Of course! Infact, an island off the toe of the boot still uses it as a main langauge!

*sorry i haven't gotten that far in the anime or manga to answer No. 3*

Me: your welcome!

**Anon**

**Hi everyone! Now I dare Lithuania to sing Katy Perry's E.T. to Russia! It**

**seems so fitting! And I also dare England to dress as a sexy girl cop and**

**handcuff himself to France! Sorry boys, but that's what goes on in these dare**

**fics!**

Lith: what, no!

Russia: kolkolkolkolkolkolkol

Lith: Okay!

You're so hypnotising

could u be the devil, could you be an angel

your touch magnetizing

feels like going floating, leave my body glowing

They say be afraid

you're not like the others, futuristic lovers

different DNA, they dont understand u

You're from a whole other

another world a different dimention

you open my eyes

and im ready to go, lead me into the light

Kiss me, k-k-kiss me

infect me with your love, and fill me with your poison

take me, t-t-take me

wanna be your victim, ready for abduction

boy, you're an alien, your touch so far away

its supernatural, extraterrestrial

You're so super sonic

wanna feel your powers, stumb me with your lasers

your kiss is cosmic, every move is magic

You're from a whole other

another world a different dimension

you open my eyes

and im ready to go, lead me into the light

Kiss me, k-k-kiss me

infect me with your love, and fill me with your poison

take me, t-t-take me

wanna be your victim, ready for abduction

boy, you're an alien, your touch so far away

its supernatural, extraterrestrial

There is this transcendental, on another level

boy, you're my lucky star

i wanna walk on your wave length

and be there when you vibrate

for you i risk it all

Kiss me, k-k-kiss me

infect me with your love, and fill me with your poison

take me, t-t-take me

wanna be your victim, ready for abduction

boy, you're an alien, your touch so far away

its supernatural, extraterrestrial

Extraterrestrial

Extraterrestrial

Boy, you're an alien, your touch so far away

its supernatural, extraterrestrial

Russia:*clap*

Me: ROFLMAO

Everyone: what the hell is wrong with her?

Me: Are America and China back yet?

America: yeah.

**America's Belarus**

**XD You are Greek? Nice. Now go sleep with your cats! NOW!**

**...I bet Nyan Cat is Greek.**

**Thinking about it, my country-origins completely make up me as a person.**

**(Spainish, German, Italian, Prussian... No, not Prussian. I'm not awesome**

**enough. But I is full-blooded American! America!)**

**Did you know that WTF actually stands for 'Welcome to Finland'?**

**Oh Finland...**

**As for the dare: ENGLAND AND AMERICA. KISS. NOW. (I'm trying to keep T rating**

**here. But if you can allow them to do *other* things, I won't stop you!) IF**

**YOU DON'T, I WILL FORCE YOU.**

Me: No I'm not greek. But i do have a cat I cuddle with. And with that grammer, you are.

Prussia: If you have the blood, your Prussian! I think you awesome, not as awesome as me of course, but awesome enough!

Finland: Serouisly? Yaay!

Sweden: She w's j'king

Finland: She was? Ooooohhhhh.

UK&US: NO F**KING WAY!

AB: I said I was going to force you.* hits America in the head, then pulls England down* Kiss him now!

England:O.o O-okay. *kisses unconius America*

America: GET OFF ME!* socks England*

Me: KO! He okay? Get an ambulance!

America: F**k I didn't mean to hit him, I was trying to get her!

AB: Time to leave! *runs faster then Italy*

Me:*talking on the phone*Okay-yeah-bye* hangs up* He'll be okay.

Everyone: Good.

**That's all. I really got alot of reviews, too keep it up this is fun!**


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Hello! I'm lovin' this!

America:Da da da da daaaaa I'm lovin' it!

Me: *Facepalm*

**Apa Kabar!**

**this is LJ here and I´m back from Singapore! I´m here with my cousin CJ**

**CJ: Apa kabar ?**

**It****ś malay**

**CJ:For What?**

**Hello**

**England: When you were a pirate Was Black Beard the most feared pirate or**

**you?Do you honestly trim your eyebrows? Also is there a reason why your**

**brothers hate you? And for a dare Kiss America X3**

**CJ:You just can`t wait to see Pirates of the Carribean 4**

**Nope! XD**

**France: Jump off the eiffel did you have to come up**

**with mimes? WHY?**

**CJ:Wow LJ you really hate mimes**

**Itś not my fault . With their freaky make up and everything lah**

**CJ:Okay what`s with the "lah" part?**

**It`s singlish it`s a mix of english,Chinese,Tamil and Malay**

**CJ:Hey i hear that Singapore`s really clean right?**

**Yea it is pretty clean mostly cause if you leave a piece of trash on the**

**streets you get beat with a cane 40 times**

**CJ:Yeesh that`s harsh**

**IKR anyway**

**America:If Your glasses are Texas then what`s Georgia?**

**CJ:The Peach State XD "going to the country gonna eat a lot of peaches**

**Peaches come from a can they were put there by some man"**

**O _ Olll The HECK?**

**CJ: Sorry that song`s been stuck in my head all day TT^ TT**

**Keep it there i don wan it stuck in mine**

**CJ:LJ your singlish accent went crazy for a sec :3**

**Canada: Speak in that real stereotypical canadian you think maple**

**syurp is an under used condiment?**

**CJ:I think we saw an episode of Iron Chef and the secret ingrident was maple**

**syrup**

**Yes ,yes we did**

**Greece:In total how many cats do you have?**

**Russia:I dare you to sing Belarus and Ukraine`s song carrot and stick**

**CJ:I thought it was carriage and sick**

**You need to get your hearing checked**

**CJ:Hmm maybe I do**

**Well that`s all we have for today**

**Bi Bye XD**

**Blood and Guts XD**

**LJ**

England: I was not really famous, so yes, Blackbeard was the most fearsome pirate.

America: Georgia? It's my left hip, well part of my left hip.

Canada: Okay, eh. I don't really care, eh. It's not under-used in my home.

Greece: Let me see. 1,2,3,4,5,6,7-

*HOURS LATER*

Greece: 656, 657, 658, 659, 6- I lost count, have to start over.

Me: *twitch* NO YOU DON'T!

Greece: Okay!

Russia:O.o

Belarus: Kekkon, kekkon!

Ukraine: Yaay *boing,boing* sing, brother, sing!

Russia: She has to leave.

Belarus: fine! Ukraine, video tape it!

Russia:

Я тебялюблю. x3 (Ya Cheba Ryuburyu)

Sukiyo, sukisuki, daisuki!

Я тебялюблю. x3 (Ya Cheba Ryuburyu)

Kekkon, Kekkon, Kekkon suru no!

Ai wa amakute itai no yo! Docchi ga kakete mo monota-ri-nai

Вибачте.（Vipachute）

Daijoubu Nani mo shinpai shinaide ne!

Kitto umaku iku wa! Watashitachi mata tasukeaeru!

Вｉншую.（Vinshuuyu)

Ureshii wa Kyou wa futari no kinen ne!

Kitto umaku iku wa! Jamasuru yatsu wa noroumono!

Noroumono! Noroumono!

Я тебялюблю. x3 (Ya Cheba Ryuburyu)

Sore mo kureru no? Arigatou!

Я тебялюблю. x3 (Ya Cheba Ryuburyu)

Kimete, kimete, watashi ni kimete!

Ai ni izon wa biyaku da wa. Hora, mou hanarerarenai sa-da-me!

Nee Roshia-chan, oboeteteru?

Issho ni irareta ano yashii hibi?

Mune ga atsukunaru no, tayori ni naru jiman no otouto.

Nee nii-san, wakatteru?

Yosomi nanka yurasanai wa zettai!

Mune ga atsukunaru no, dare wo moyasu honoo kashira? Honoo kashira? Honoo kashira?

Не морозь меня. x3 (Nee maroosu minyaa)

Hayaku dakishimeaitai

Не морозь меня. x3 (Nee maroosu minyaa)

Daite, daite, dakishimete yo!

Ai ga binetsu ja shin jau no. Motto tsuyoku aishite ho-shi-i.

Sono pechika de nietagiru ga ii!

Nante ichikoro de atatakute tadashii seisai!

Sono pechika de pan wo yakimashou!

Nante shiawase de atatakute tayasui ibukuro!

Saa, hitotsu ni narimashou. (Narimashou... Narimashou...)

Я тебялюблю. x3 (Ya Cheba Ryuburyu)

Sukiyo, sukisuki, daisuki!

Не морозь меня. x3 (Nee maroosu minyaa)

Kekkon, kekkon, sore shika nai wa!

Ai wa amakute itai no yo!

Sono karada ni oshieteageru!

Sono karada ni kizandeageru!

Hora, mou hanarerarenai sa-da-me!

Me:ROFL

Russia:.

Me: *pulls out A-K 47, which I stole from Swizterland* Try anything, and I let this thing lose. Or Belarus.

Russia: Oh, hit me with that gun first!

Swizt: HEY! That's my gun!

Me: I'm working with Russia, Swizt, so please leave me with it.

Swizt: Fine! :(

France: Hey I'm not that bad! I didn't make mimes, the humans that live in me did it!

**piclito choi**

**Thx for answering my questions.**

**Ummm Prussia, hiw did you meet the bird on your head? Can I pet it?**

**China, what is your favorite dumpling? Sweden, why do you call Finland your**

**wife?**

**Thx again**

Me: your welcome! :D

Prussia: Gilbird? I met him when one day me and West were walkingfrom the bar, and took a shortcut through an alley and he was there on the dumpster! He was hurt, and I, the ever so awesomely kind, decided to help him -

Germany: Actually, that was my idea.

Prussia:Anyway, we took him to the vet and took care of him, and he became my pet! The awesome end! And sure you can pet him!

China:I can't decide, aru! All are so delicious, aru!

Sweden: 0.o He just is.

**APH-Indonesia**

***hits America over the head* Don't be a little b- to him, you ungrateful**

**little *covers mouth***

***laughs at france* now I dare you to retrieve this bracelet *places a jar with**

**barbed wire and salt water in front of him* by the way**

**uh...canada...I dare you to learn from Germanly over there how to be more**

**aggressive...while you teach him to be be more patient, oh and I want to see**

**you and Prussia together**

**England, how did you know where I live? *gasp* s-stalker...just kidding...**

America: ouch, that really hurts! And i am not a b-!

France: I'm wearing a chasity belt, Madame, please spare me any more torture.T.T

Me: Only because you look cute like that... and you called me madame. You can wear a work glove while you retreive the bracelet, but I'm raising your chasity belt time to an extra week. Which means in three updates you can take it off.

France: :D *puts on gloves and gets bracelet* I got it! Thank you, ma chère!

Canada:Um... Germany's still on the "act like Italy" dare, so I doubt he can teach me right now

Germany&Italy:*dormir la siesta_=napping_*

Canada: Me and Prussia together? You mean as a couple or next to each other?

England:I knew you lived in America because of the way you talk.

**JoyHeart**

**I dare Britain and America to sing the French national anthem all the way**

**through while dressed in evening gowns printed with France's flag design.**

**And here's a question for Greece: Are you narcaleptic? Cause you fall asleep a**

**lot without warning...**

England: Bloody h*ll no!

America: France has an anthem? Is it like mine, 'cause I can sing that one pretty well.

England: No it's not like yours, you bloody twit!

Me: Just memerize these and sing!

UK&US:* memerize* Were singing in english!

Me: Fine.

UK&US: ready!

Ye sons of France, awake to glory,

Hark, hark! what myriads bid you rise!

Your children, wives and white-haired grandsires.

Behold their tears and hear their cries! (repeat)

Shall hateful tyrants, mischiefs breeding,

With hireling hosts, a ruffian band,

Affright and desolate the land,

While peace and liberty lie bleeding?

To arms, to arms, ye brave!

The avenging sword unsheath,

March on, march on!

All hearts resolv'd

On victory or death!

Now, now, the dangerous storm is rolling

Which treacherous kings confederate raise!

The dogs of war, let loose, are howling,

And lo! our fields and cities blaze! (repeat)

alt: And lo! our homes will soon invade!

And shall we basely view the ruin

While lawless force with guilty stride

Spreads desolation far and wide

With crimes and blood his hands embruing?

To arms, to arms, ye brave!...

With luxury and pride surrounded

The vile insatiate despots dare,

Their thirst of power and gold unbounded,

To mete and vend the light and air! (repeat)

Like beasts of burden would they load us,

Like gods would bid their slaves adore,

But man is man, and who is more?

Then shall they longer lash and goad us?

To arms, to arms, ye brave!...

O Liberty, can man resign thee

Once having felt thy generous flame?

Can dungeons, bolts or bars confine thee

Or whips thy noble spirit tame? (repeat)

Too long the world has wept, bewailing

That falsehood's dagger tyrants wield,

But freedom is our sword and shield,

And all their arts are unavailing.

To arms, to arms, ye brave!...

France: ROFL

Me:0.o

Greece: No, I just like to sleep alot.

Me: Next!

**Stripes93**

**Bonjour everyone! Okay, I got some questions!**

**America: What's the longest you've gone with out eating a hamburger?**

**Italy: Why don't you open your eyes?**

**Romano: Why do you cuss so much? Also, ti amo!**

**Spain: Why do you want the Italy's in your house so badly?**

**And that's all for now.**

America: the longest? Like about, three months. England dared me to.

Italy: Why? Because my eyes are like that. they only open wide if I'm really happy, or really scared. And contrary to popular belief, when I open my eyes, the world will not end.

Spain: Because it lets of anger, that's why. And why do you love me?

Me: You must have alot of anger in you.

Spain: Because he's so cute!

Romano: Bastard.

Me: Good bye, peeps!

**Yes, I'm from that kind of neighborhood.**


	6. Chapter 6

Me: Hey peeps, I'm back!

**Please can you make me an OC? *uses chibitalia face***

**If you say yes, I am as tall as Japan, 15, have same skin color as Canada,**

**have raven hair that's flat with iceblue streaks, speaks French, English,**

**German, Italian, Spanish, loves ravens and every one in the Axis, Allies, Bad**

**Friends Trio, the Nordics(hasa teenage crush on Ice), Hungary...basically**

**every one except Russia, Sealand and Turkey.**

**I dare everyone to have a cooking contest and eat English food(except Daddy)**

**and beat up Russia(even Belarus).**

**I dare Sweden to be nice and talk properly and for Finland to enjoy being his**

**"wife".**

**I dare Prussia and Hungary to makeout AND LIKE IT or else I'll borrow Switzy's**

**sniper.**

**I dare Uncle America to eat healthy for 10 whole chapters.**

**I dare Spain to let me borrow his old battle axe and chase Sealand around.**

**Lastly, I want Romano to be nice and give me a tour of Rome AND Venice(big**

**brother Feliciano can come to)**

**Hugs and kisses to all**

**(Except Russia and Sealand)**

**Mimi Williams**

**P.S- Love you Daddy!**

**Okay this is not part of my dares. I want to thank you for writing this. If**

**this makes you happy, your's is the first story I reviewed. Bye**

**P.S- Please create Mimi! You can let people dare her too. I'll let you have**

**full control of her for now.**

**Hasta La Pasta**

Me: Of course I'll make her! *opens book and writes about Mimi, then suddenly a wind blows and Mimi is in the room*

Mimi: Daddy!*hugs Canada*

Me: That's how it's done England.

England: How the bloody hell!

Me: The power of being an authoress :3

Canada: Hey, Sweety!

Me: Wait a minute!*checks wikia* Canada, how pyhsically old are you?

Canada: 28, why?

Me: She's 15 that's why! how the h*ll did you have her?

Canada: I'm actaully much older then I look.

Me: Oh, okay. On to Englands cooking, oh, and Prussia and Italy boys, sit this one out.

England: Why are they getting to pass?

Me: Because last time you made Prussia go into a coma, and Italy is gormet, so I except something bad to happen to them if they ate your cooking.

Everyone: 0.o

* 3 Hours later*

Everyone except Canada, England, Prussia, America, Mimi, me and the Italy bros: My stomach!

Me: No one is beating up Russia no matter what! Belarus, you beat him up so he'll marry you.

Belarus::)* Starts to beat the crap out of Russia,_ With a whip!_*

Russia: TToTT Help!

Bel:KEKKON,KEKKON,KEKKON!

Sweden: Okay, but it's really hard to d' it.

Finland: But I'm not his wife! And how do I enjoy it?

Prussia&Hungary:O.O NO!

Mimi:*gets sniper*

Prussia&Hungary: Okay*to each other* I'm only doing this to save my life! *make out*

Mimi:;D

Canada: Mimi! How can you be so mean! No tour of Rome or Venice!

Mimi: :(

America: I can't do it! I barely survived the thre months! You want my to do that again!

Canada: You don't have to, Alfred.

America: Thanks, man!

Me: Oh, and Mimi is going to help my host this :) Next!

**APH-Indonesia**

**...oh right well after then canada...**

**oh and america, why do you give your people a bad name? Can I live with Russia**

**or someone who isn't a complete jackass?**

**sorry England...I just...picked up some terrible speaking habbits...b-but I'm**

**nothing like him...I-I promise...a-actually...I uh *hugs him* if this means**

**anything, thank you...thank you for everything you have done...*looks away***

**and as a couple canada...unless RusCan is better than PruCan...what do you**

**think Hungary?**

America: I don't give my people a bad name! My people give_ me _a bad name! And live with him if you want, like I care!

Me: Calmdown.

England: Um, okay, your welcome?

Me: Hey I want to hug you to!* hugs*

England: WTBH?(What The Bloody Hell)

Me: *giggles*

England:o.o

Canada: What! as a couple, I don't like Prussia like that!

Hungary: PrusCan, RusCan would be torture for Canada.

Canada: Now i'm just freaked out.

Mimi: Next!

**JoyHeart**

**HA! YES! I enjoyed your rendition...**

**Now then, I have more things to dare and question.**

**Dares: Romano, dare you to kiss Germany on the lips without cursing even once.**

**If you do it, you will recieve a four year supply of free tomatoes. Italy, I**

**dare you to hug Russia because... well the guy could use a hug. Yay hugs!**

**And... hell with it, I dare Poland to hug Russia too. You may do it at the**

**same time as Italy.**

**Questions: Greece, since you're just so cool I need to question you some more,**

**why do you think you would be a better lover to Japan than Turkey would? Also,**

**Japan, who wears the kitty ears in the bedroom, you or Greece? If you won't**

**answer I pose the same question to Greece.**

Me: I'm glad you enjoyed it.

Romano: No.

Me&Mimi: Yes!

R:No!

M&M:yess!

R: Hell NO!

Mimi:Waaaaaah! Daddy!

Canada:*angry* Romano, do it now!

Romano: Y-yes sir! *kisses Germany*

Germany:Mein Gott!

Romano: *runs away screaming the most vile curses known*

Mimi: Thanks, daddy!

Me:Lucky, my daddy would not like that I'm doing this and would tell me to make it K rated. XD

Mimi: Seriuosly?

Me: No! yeah right. He be glad I'm doing something Productive.

Mimi: Oh! XD

*Oh and Romano got the tomatoes*

Italy: no way! He's scary! T~T

Romano: If I had to suffer, then you have to to!*pushes Italty towards Russia*

Italy:Aaaaaahhhh!*gets stuck in Russia's embrace*

Russia:kolkolkolkolkolkolkol.

Mimi: *points sniper at Russia* let go of the Italian, and no one gets hurt!

Me:*got Belarus on a leash* Yeah!

Russia:* lets go of Italy* Hit me with the gun first!

Mimi:D**m! XD he's really scared of her!

Belarus: Kekkon, Kekkon.

Russia: Aaahhhh!*runs away and out of room*

Me: Poland, you don't have to hug him now.

Poland: Like, so totally, yay!

Greece: this is t- rated last time I checked right?

Me: Yeah, so only Minor Suggestive themes, and 'kitty ears' ain't minor. So you guys don't have to answer that.

**akita96**

**sup peeps! can't reveal my real name,, but i'm from the Philippines XDD ,, i**

**have a quarter blood of Chinese and a quarter of Spanish,, and the rest.. all**

**Filipino (Proud to be Pinoy!)**

**okay here are my dares..**

**to Norway: Norway! i love you,, and Alexander Rybak.. i dare you to sing Funny**

**Little World by Alexander Rybak XDD**

**to Iceland: i dare Iceland to call Norway 'Big Brother' or whatever language**

**Norway prefers for the whole chapter XDD ,, no back-sies**

**to Finland: hi you don't know me but we're getting married XD .. haha joke,, i**

**know you're already married to Sweden anyways,, i dare you to give France some**

**of those expired fish in a can (what do you call that kind of food again?) and**

**let him eat it! i wanna see France suffering XD**

**to Sweden: hmm.. you're awesome! you pass XDD**

**to Denmark: quick get your axe and i wanna see you will win between you and**

**Spain!**

**to N. and S. Italy: i dare you guys to sing and dance 'We No Speak Americano'**

**that is all! yes i love the Nordics XDD ,, sorry for being crazy and stuffs,,**

**i haz chocolates! XDDD**

**P.S. - Jackie you're awesome for making this Ask and Dare**

Norway: Alright, I like this! (**A/N: I have never heard thissong, I just took the lyrics and wrote them**)

Suddenly I'm famous and people know my name

I've got a thousand girls just waiting and therefore it's a shame

That my heart has been captured by your funny little smile

And finally I'm happy if only for a while

People call me stupid for treating you like a queen

But I don't even worry 'cause you're my unforeseen

And I hope that you'll be with me if only in my dreams

But here you are next to me and you're glad or so it seems

And I don't know for sure where this is going

Still I hope for more and more

'Cause who would know that you would treat me like a boy

And I treat you like a girl in this funny little world

Don't promise me forever just love me day by day

No one knows the future, we're young but that's okay

[ From: . ]

'Cause you'll always be a part of me, whatever life will bring

And people have to bear with you, this silly song I sing

Your boyfriends might be angry, my girlfriends might be blue

But no one can deny it from now on I love you

And I have to say it's new to me, this feeling in my heart

Guess I've been kind of lonely and you've been kind of smart

And I don't know for sure where this is going

Still I hope for more and more

'Cause who would know that you would treat me like a boy

And I treat you like a girl in this funny little world

And I don't know for sure where this is going

Still I hope for more and more

'Cause who would know that you would treat me like a boy

And I treat you like a girl in this funny little world, this funny little world

Me:Expired fish in a can? You mean sardines?-Not too far in show

France: I'm not eating sardines

Me: What about England's cooking?

England: Hey!

France: I take the sardines* eats fast*

Sweden: 'm Th'nks.

Denmark: Okay! * tries to kill Spain with ax*

Me: Hey! No killing Spain!

Spain: I lost.

Comme te po'

Comme te po'

italy&Romano

Comme te po' capì chi te vò bene

si tu le parle 'mmiezzo americano?

Quando se fa l'ammore sotto 'a luna

come te vene 'capa e di: "I love you!"

Pa pa l' americano

Pa pa l' americano

Pa pa l' americano

fa l' americano!

Pa pa l' americano

Fa fa l' americano

whïsky soda e rockenroll

whïsky soda e rockenroll

whïsky soda e rockenroll…

Me: XD thanks. I love being called Jackie, It's the shorten version of my full first !

**I wrote all this with a straight face. Something is wrong with me.**


	7. Chapter 7

Me:Good mornig, afternoon, night, or whatever time your reading this!

**akita96**

**hi again Jackie! oh yeah, thanks for making my review,, can i help you with**

**crazy request that'll make people laugh? XDD haha,, thanks again for making my**

**request!**

**to Iceland: Call Norway your Big Brother or whatever language Norway prefers**

**XD**

**to all: i want to see all of their reaction when the Nyotalias come in XD**

Me: Hey, you crazy b**** XD JK anytime

Iceland:O-okay.

Norway: In japanese, please. Hey that ryhmes!

Iceland: Nii-san. Did I say that right? (_A/N: Sorry I haven't met these characters in hetalia yet)_

France: What are Nyotalias?

Me: The girl versions of you guys and the boy versions of you girls. My fave is girl Italy.

Italy: Why? Is she like me?

Germany: If she's the girl version of you, then of course.

Me: Actaully, the girls have their own personalities, based on the steriotypes on which is thought of them. Men in Italy are thought to be wimps, while women, when they get angry, are thought to be tough.

Italy: So she's tougher then me? That sucks.

Me: It does XD well for you atleast. But I don't want you guys to go nuts so the nyotalias are not really coming_(A/N: I don't know the personalities of all the Nyotalias, so I'm not doing them.)_

Mimi:Next!

**Anon**

_**Hi again!**_

_**Prussia: Dress in a sexy maid dress and be locked in the bedroom with an**_

_**EXTREMLY drunk Austria!**_

_**England: You didn't do the dare in my last review! I'll say it again. Dress as**_

_**a sexy girl cop and be handcuffed to France for the whole chap!**_

_**Latvia: Kiss Sealand! If you don't want to do it on the lips, you can kiss him**_

_**on the cheek instead!**_

_**That's all! See you all again soon!**_

Prussia: Hungary would either kill me or die of laughter if I did that, I'm not putting my awesome life in danger like that!

Mimi: Please, please, please! *puppy dog eyes*

Prussia:*looks at Canada, scared he might get angry at him for denying her* Okay.*changes in changing room*

Me: Wait, how are we supposed to get Austria drunk?

Hungary: One step ahead of you!

Austria:*drunk as sailor* w-where we g'ing?

Me: D**m He's really drunk XD.

Hungary: Come on, the _maid_ will help you.

Prussia: B-b****.

Me: *Locks Austria and Prussia in room*

*several minutes later*

Prussia: Aaaaaaaaah! Help! Help! Get me out! GET ME OUT!* banging on door*

Me: Hungary, what's happening in there?

Hungary: Austria's trying to... umm trying to get his Vital Regions.

Me: 0.o XD let them out!

Prussia: *runs threw door* Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!

Austria: *passes out*

England: I am not handcuffing my self to that frog!

Me:* throws him in magic changing room*

England: Bloody h*ll! * gets thewn out in Girl cop uniform*

Me: ROFLMAO

England: I'm not handcupping myself to him!

Mimi:* handcups England and France together*

England: H*LL!

France: ;)

Me: That is just disturbing

Latvia:*kisses Sealand on the cheek*

Me: Next!

**Mattie Williams**

**make me an OC!**

**Please?**

**If so...**

**Name: Maria**

**Age: 14**

**Grandaughter of Spain, daughter of England, niece of Prussia**

**Enjoys using martial arts to murd- I mean deal with perverts**

***CoughFrancePrussiaSpainCough***

**thank you!**

**I dare Russia to say "I love you in a romantic way" in Russian to Belarus**

Me: Okay :) she'll be on by the end.

Russia: That's suicidial! No no no no no.

Me: If you don't say it I will keep her close to you.

Russia: Okay, but is she on a leash or something?

Me: Yeah.

Russia:Я люблю тебя в романтическом ключе.

Bel: I love you too, brother. Now we can get married. ;D

Russia: Aaaaaaaaaaaahhh!* runs to corner of the room*

Me: take her out!

Bel: Kekkon, kekkon, kekkon.* gets taken out*

*suddenly a boy shorter then Japan comes threw door. has black short hair,green eyes and big eyebrows, but not as big as England's*

Maria: Dad, why are you in that? and chained to France? Oh, and I'm a girl.

England: Dare.

Maria: Oh.

Prussia: Hey look! It's the girl with no figure!

Germany: Prussia, shut up.

Maria: * karate kicks Prussia in his five meters *

Prussia: Oooooooooooooooohhhhhhh.* falls over*

Me: Now he can't father children! well... that might be a good thing.

England: 0.o that was not nice Maria, apologise.

Maria: I thought you didn't like him?

England: That does not give you the right kick him in his, um... private area.

Me: See told ya she was coming.

Canada: That guy had the same human name as me. that's a weird coincidence, right?

Mimi: Dad, I don't think that was a coincidence. He called himself that on purpose.

Canada: Oh.

Me: *random laughter* you guys got to see this comic:http:/ rose-mcsugar. /art/APH -Canadian- Rage-165761302 just remove spaces.

Mimi:Next! :)

**Darka Moon**

**Salut! I`m not French, luckily. I`m Chinese-Cambodian! But an American**

**citizen... I want to be a Norwegian or Russian citizen! That would be so**

**awesome!**

**Questions: Switzy, how should I, a twelve year old girl, get a sniper rifle? I**

**could ask my dad, but apparently a girl can`t use guns according to him.**

**England: Earl Grey is awesome! About the only good food you have.**

**China: Ni Hao! Green tea is good too! I have a question. Pandas or**

**Shinatty-chan?**

**America: I`m you of my group, but I`m also Prussia, Russia, Canada, and Japan**

**which is a strange combination. HOW THE HELL CAN YOU LIKE MCD`S! It`s greasy,**

**fattening, and can give you high cholestral. At least their coffee is**

**decent...**

**Dares:**

**Norway, Romano, England, and Finland: Dress in smexy maid dresses!**

**Belarus: You are so cool! You`re one of my favourite characters! I dare you to**

**kiss America.**

**Russia: Privyet, comrade! You are so awesome! Scary, but still awesome. I dare**

**you to have a drinking contest with the most drunk intolerant people, but**

**after I give Prussia his.**

**Prussia: I want to have Prussian blood in me... You are so awesome! I dare you**

**to sing Sandman by OOMPH! Only because I love that song. Armes Deustchland~**

**Sweden: Sing your Eurovision song! I wil be popular. I will be popular. I`m**

**gonna get there. Popular! It`s stuck in my head.**

**Norway: Sorry, but I have to torture you twice. Kiss Denmark! Sorry. Oh by the**

**way, your black metal is awesome.**

**Wow... This is a lot... **. Too much for me to do.**

Switz: uumm... I think you to gun for one.

Me: And when your dad says girls, in gerneral, can't use guns, that's called being sexist, which is a form of discrimination, which is a illegal. plus they're plenty of girl-cops that know how to shoot guns better then guys, and don't forget Little Miss Sure Shot, Annie Oakley! :)

Mimi: How do you know this?

Me: I read alot.

England: I'm glad you like it. It is a nice tea.

Me: I hate all kinds of tea. To me it taste like sour lemons.

England: I take it you don't drink it much?

Me: No, last time was when I had a fever, and it almost made my threw up.

China: How can I decide, aru? I don't wan't to hurt anyones feelings, aru.

America: Your me, cool! Wait, you don't like MickeyD's? What's wrong with you?

Me: Actaully, I don't really like fastfood that much either. I get homecooked meals mostly, or school. So, there's never the need for fast food.

America:DX My people are going crazy!

England: Or wising up.

Norway: no

Romano:H*ll no

England: Bloody h*ll no

Finland: NO, no, no!

Maria: *threws each into a magic dressing room*

England: YOUR GROUNDED!

Maria: Like I care!

Prussia: That's awesome! I'll sing it in german!

Armes Deutschland,

kannst du deine Kinder sehen,

Wie sie vor dem Abgrund Schlange stehen.

Krankes Deutschland,

kannst du ihre Angst verstehen,

wenn sie schlafen gehen.

La Le Lu,

nur der Mann im Mond schaut zu,

wenn die armen Kinder schlafen,

drum schlaf auch du.

La Le Lu,

und das kleine Herz friert zu,

wenn die andren Kinder fragen:

Wie viel hast du?

Sandmann, Sandmann,

mach die Lichter aus,

die Wahrheit ist grausam,

drum schenk mir einen Traum.

Sandmann, Sandmann,

komm zu mir nach Haus,

streu mir Sand in meine Augen

Und weck mich nie wieder auf

Armes Deutschland

Kannst du deine Kinder sehen

Wie sie langsam vor die Hunde gehen

Reiches Deutschland

Wann wird dir der Spaß vergehen

Wann wirst du verstehen?

La Le Lu,

nur der Mann im Mond schaut zu,

wenn die armen Kinder schlafen,

drum schlaf auch du.

La Le Lu,

und das kleine Herz friert zu,

wenn die andren Kinder fragen:

Wie viel hast du?

Sandmann, Sandmann,

mach die Lichter aus,

die Wahrheit ist grausam,

drum schenk mir einen Traum.

Sandmann, Sandmann,

komm zu mir nach Haus,

streu mir Sand in meine Augen

Und weck mich nie wieder auf

Trocken Brot macht Wangen rot

Der Junge lebt in großer not

Er schrie sich schon die Lunge wund

Der Hunger brennt im Kindermund

Trocken Brot macht Wangen rot

Doch Jeder sitzt im eigenen Boot

Ich zeig dir jetzt was Wohlstand ist

Im Land das seine Brut vergisst

Sandmann, Sandmann,

mach die Lichter aus,

die Wahrheit ist grausam,

drum schenk mir einen Traum.

Sandmann, Sandmann,

komm zu mir nach Haus,

streu mir Sand in meine Augen

Und weck mich nie wieder auf

Me:*looking up english lyrics.* that is a sad song.

Germany: It is.

Bel: No, my kisses are only for Russia.

Russia: T.T

Me: you get Russia's scarf if you kiss him.

Bel: Okay! *kisses America*

America: Uuuuuhhhhhh...

Me: *gives Russia's scarf to Belarus*

Russia: Hey, that's my scarf!

Me: Would you rather have youself given to her?

Russia: Keep the scarf.

Belarus: Yay! *hugs scarf*

Sweden: 'mm, 'll try my b'st

'd g'

D'wn the b'ten tr'ck

L'ng the river

W'th 'n 'mpty b'g

't the 'nd

Sh' s'd to m'

Why are y' h're

W'th the 't'mn l'ves?

C'se th's 's my l'fe, my fr'nd

'nd th's is my t'me to st'nd

N'w th's 's my l'fe, my fr'nd

'nd I c'n't be

N' one else

'm d'ne

T'pping 'n my toes

Str'king iron

'nd att'ck my s'l

M'sty m'n

Y're g'nna s'

've g't y'r bl's

To g't 'n my f't

C'se th's 's my l'fe, my fr'nd

'nd th's 's my t'me to st'nd N'w th's 's my l'fe, my fr'nd

'nd I c'n't be

N' 'ne 'lse

d'n't w'nna r'n

d'n't w'nna f'ght

dn't w'nna h'de

j'st w'nna st'y fr'

T' be m'

dn't w'nna w'n

dn't w'nna l'se

dn't w'nna pl'y

j'st w'nna r'm'mber

My n'me

C'se th's 's my l'fe, my fr'nd

'nd th's 's my t'me to st'nd

N'w th's 's my l'fe, my fr'nd

'nd I cn't b'

No 'ne 'lse

C'se th's 's my l'fe, my fr'nd

'nd th's 's my t'me to st'nd

N'w th's 's my l'fe, my fr'nd

'nd I c'n't be

N' 'ne 'lse

Th's 's my l'fe, my fr'nd

*A/N I'm not sure that's the right song, I looked for it, but still not sure*

Russia: No one can oht drink me! .

Me:The top ten drinking countries: 10:France 9:Italy 8:Czech Republic 7: Germany *Germany: #blush#* 6: Denmark 5: Australia? i would never have thought. 4:Russia 3: England (XD England can out drink you.) 2: Finland? WTF 1: (suspected Ireland) Ireland! Yeah, three countries out drink you.

Russia: 0.o my, my, that's alot, mabey I should shorten the list.

Me: *Gets gun* No you are not, just get in the contest, but you have to have no weapons.

Russia: Fine *gets searched*

Me: CONTEST STARTS IN 3...2...1! GO!* Russia, England, Finland(Still WTF?) and Ireland start slaming drinks, and hours later*

Me: It's still Ireland agianst Russia. Who's going to win? What's this? Russia's stopping! He's had enough! Ireland wins!

Norway: No. I'm not kissing him.

Me: Can't make a charater Who's personality a don't know do what they don't want.

Norway: And thanks for the compliment.

**Ths is long as s***. I'm sleepy. Bye**


	8. Chapter 8

Me: Hey, we're back

*Fireworks go off outside*

England: What the Bloody hell?

America: What's being celebrated? It's not my birthday.

Me:*looks out window* Hey! JUSTIN! You still need to give me my 20 dollars for taking care of the turtles! And stop scaring everybody!*slams window*

America&UK: What the h**l was that?

Me: My brother.

Germany: Understandable.

Maria: Dares

**aquamoonrock**

**Hello hetalia crew~**

**Here's some dares from meh~**

**1. Prussia, kiss Canada, like mouth to mouth.**

**2. Japan, sing the excel saga opening for me.**

**3. England and France...POKE WAR~! The world needs less bloody wars and need**

**more peaceful wars like poke wars. (I'm not sure if poking is peaceful but**

**it's not peaceful when you poke somebody's eye and they bleed)**

**4. Italy... I want you to read R-13 Gerita doujinshis (I can't let you're mind**

**get dirty, Italy ; A ;)**

**5. Canada, give me your pancakes to me pleaaaase? The pancakes I make suck and**

**taste horrible. Heck, America's pancake mixes and pancakes taste bad.**

**6. Spain, I locked you in my basement and just incase you get lonely, I threw**

**in Romano too. If you guys ever try getting out, I'M PUTTING KNIVES IN MAH**

**GUN! *puts cameras in basement and leaves quickly* Oh, and these cameras will**

**record any "suspicious" movement.**

**7. Russia, my friend Kinz married you without you knowing, which would suck,**

**and I don't know how you'll get out of it. Believe me, Kinz loves you, like a**

**lot. Not sure if she loves you more than Belarus loves you.**

**8. America, Your cakes taste bad (at least they could be better than Ig- I**

**mean England's food! Gosh I like calling England Iggy). Now... I'm an American**

**girl stuck in an asian girl's body. Who knew. PLUS I'M PROUD THAT I LIVE IN**

**AMERICA BUT FOR SOME REASON I WANT TO LIVE IN CANADA!**

**9. China, Cambodia loves you. I wanted to tell you that just to get her angry.**

***some noises in the background* *records the conversation***

**Cambodia:WHAT DID YOU TELL CHINA?**

**me: Nuthin~**

**Cambodia: TELL ME!**

**me: D: Don't be mean to your creator.**

**Cambodia: I DON'T CARE!**

**me: ouo You do like him, do you~**

**Cambodia: ...Well...I guess...so...**

**me: MWUAHAHAHA I KNEW IT!**

**Cambodia: H-hey! You're recording this conversation?**

**me: Erm..no**

**Cambodia: *grabs recorder and speaks into it* Sorry China for my screaming and**

**my creator's...idiotic-ness.**

**Well, Guess it went wrong, huh?**

**10. Germany, EAT MAH WEIRDNESS, jk jk. Okay! I dare you to go on a date with**

**Italy. Like a date-date. Y'know. Plus, Cambodia stole your beer and dumped**

**them in the toilet and flushed them away when she was extremely angry.**

**11. Another request for Japan. Japan, I DARE YOU TO DRAW A UKJAPANUS DOUJINSHI**

**NOW GO!**

**Okeh, Thats all. Thank you for reading this ridiculously long comment thing.**

Prussia: Who said I was gay?

Me: And what's wrong with being in gay?

Prussia: Nothi-* Gets hit by frying pan*

Me: lol thanks Hungary.

Hungary: Anytime. No one messes with my yaoi.

Canada: Do I have to?

Me: Yes Mattie.

Mimi: Sorry dad.

Canada:*kisses an unconcious Prussia* Happy?

Me: Satisfied.

Japan: Okay

Sore wa ai ja nai~~...

Ai wa sore ja nai~~...

Ai shite 'ru kedo ai sarete wa inai

Kesshite ai ja nai~~...

Ketsu wa ai ja nai~~...

Ai shite 'ru kedo motometari wa shinai

Kono mi sasagete inochi nagedashi Wakime mo furazu Tada hitasura ni

Damashite sukashite yoko-hairi Tanin wo fumitaoshi keri wo kamashite

*Tonzura koite! Tonzura koite! Tonzura koite!

Tonzura koite! Tonzura koite! Tonzura koite

Tonzura koite! Banana no kawa de koronde mo

Sore wa subete ano kata no tame...

Shiite iu nara sore wa kitto

Ai to iu na no chuuseishin...Itsu mo ai ja nai~~...

Ai wa itsu mo ja nai~~...

Ai sare-sugicha kono mi ga mochimashen...

Ai sare-sugicha kono mi ga mochimashen...

Ima ga chansu da O-kaidoku! Guramu ikura de kono mi mo douzo

Guumin wo aite ni hito-soudou shinbun busata ni naru mae niHito no michi sura hazurete mo

Sore wa tabun ano kata no tame...

Migaeri nado motomeyashinai

Ai yori fukai chuuseishin

Ochite yuku no mo oboreru no mo

Nani mo kamo ga ano kata no tame

Baka demo aho demo kamawanai

Ai to iu na no chuuseishin...

Me:*claps*

France: Hon hon, okay madame.

England: *Making chart of where not to poke*

Mimi: practically Everywhere is not poke-able

Me: XD start!

France starts poking England in spots that are nonpoke-able on the chart. England starts laughing and soon it becomes uncontrolled laughter. He can't breath.

England: *choking for breath* I-i give u-up. I can't breath.

Me: France wins!

Italy: Gerita? What's that?

Me: Read and findout.

Italy:*reads* How do they know about me and Doistu?

Me:XD

Germany:DX

Canada: You want the recipe? Sure! *hands recipe to aqua*

America: Hey! I got the recipe from Mat, so his should taste bad too!

Romano: Let me out!

Spain: It won't be that bad, Romano.*pulls hair curl*

Romano:CHIGI!* headbutts*

Spain:Oof!*falls back*

Me: We're leaveing them in there until the next dare comes for them.

Russia: She married me? Without me knowing? SHE MIGHT LOVE ME MORE THEN BELARUS? Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!*runs away from crazy stalkers*

America: My cakes are bad? I alwaysed liked them.

Me: well, I think the cakes are to decorated and have to much frosting, which taste nasty is you have to much.

China: That was just weird, aru.

Germany: Uumm... *blushes out of embarrasment*

Italy: Doistu, don't you want to go out?

Germany: Okay.

Me: good.I thought we would have a problem here.

Japan: UKJAPANUS?

Me:UK/Japan/US.

Japan: oh. I think there are plenty out there.

Me: Do it.

Japan: *starts* *hour later finished*

Me: My that was fast.

Japan: Here *hands it to aqua*

Me: *in whisper* hey reviewers, you want to see me freak out Russia?

Reviewers: YES.

Me: *Sneaks up behind Russia** in best Belarus voice: Kekkon, kekkon, kekkon nii-san.

Russia: Aaaaahhhyyyy!* runs in fear of Belarus*

Me: I'm so random. XD next!

**This-Is-GENSOKYOOOOO-Or-Kamiko**

**Hm...**

**Lemme see**

**Greece, dare ya to make out with japan :D**

**England, never kiss china again...**

**Russia, stay away from china...**

**EVERYONE, don't be in relationship with china...**

**Kamiko/Gensokyo**

Greece: Okay *kisses Japan*

England: Why?

Russia: What? ToT kolkolkolkolkolkol.

China: But, aru, what if I want a relationship, aru?

Me: next.

**Stripes93**

**To answer your question Roma it's because you're so adorable that I love you!**

**Even when you're cussing.**

**Now for dares! England and Spain I want you two to have a giant pirate sword**

**fight! Loser has to say "-Insert winners name here-is the most awesome pirate**

**in the world and I fail at life."**

**And Romano-just because I love you-and Japan: Staring contest!**

Romano: *gets let out of basement* So you love me just 'cause I'm cute? like every other fangirl in the world!

Me:*lets out Spain* Get ready to sword fight!*Puts England and Spain in pirate clothing*

England: Die you bloody wanker!*charges*

Spain: Not until you do!*also charges*

America: Man Iggy is good at this! Almost makes me beleive he was a pirate!

Me: -_- *facepalm*

America: What?

Me: Nothing, just watch.

*England and Spain Sword fight for a long time before Spain makes a slip up and Iggy has him at his mercy*

Spain: Don't kill me please!

Me: That's enough, England wins.

England: Ha-haha! Say it, b**** say it!

Everyone: England just said 'b****'!

America: I can't believe it!

Me: Just say it Spain and get it over with.

Spain: E-England is the most awesome pirate in the world, and I suck at life. TT,.,TT

Romano: Okay

Japan: Yes, ma'am.*starts*

*a minute and a half later*

Romano:My eyes *blinks*

Me: Japan Wins!

Japan:*just smiles*

Ma&Mi: next!

**JoyHeart**

**Kitty ears are so totally minor! That is ridiculous! Maybe they were just**

**sleeping and one of them pretended to be a cat so the other one would be all**

**"Yay, kitty!" and hug them so it is adorable! ... fine.**

**I with rephrase my question: Greece, why would you be a better BOYFRIEND to**

**Japan than Turkey, and Japan, do you think yourself or Greece looks better**

**with a kitty ear headband on?**

**And since I'm making this new post, I'll add another dare. I like dares. So I**

**dare Canada and Ukraine to go on a date and I dare EVERYBODY ELSE to leave**

**them alone and not spy on them or anything. I KNOW IT WILL BE TORTURE. Unless,**

**you know, you forget who Canada is in which case... er... w-well this dare**

**also applies to the authoress, so she can't spy either!**

Greece: I'm kind, and I care more for Japan then Turkey does

Turkey: B( *- that's a mask face*

Japan: Me.

Me: Who?

Canada: M- I'm not saying anything. I'm not going on a date.

Mimi: My dad, remember?

Me: Oh yeah! Canada! go on the date!

Ukraine: Hello! *biong biong*

Canada: But but, she's Russia's sister! He'll kill me!

Mimi: Dad! Don't be such a baby, eh?

Canada: =,_,= good bye life* goes with Ukraine*

Russia: *follows*

Me: Russia, you can't spy remember?

Russia: kolkolkolkolkolkol and why can't I?

Me: Belarus.

Russia:O.o okay

* Three hours later*

Canada: :D It was nice.

Ukriane: That was the most fun I've had in a while :3 * boing boing*

Me: See everything went good, Russia.

Russia: If she's happy, I'm okay.

Mimi: So where'd ya go, eh?

Ukraine: To a movie then to dinner.

Maria: Sounds boring to me.

Prussia: says the one who no boy is attracted to.*Gets hit by punch*

Me: Next!

**DragonVenom**

**Thank you so much for doing my last review! Now here's more! With a question**

**too!**

**Germany/Italy: Sing Best Friend by Toybox! Italy sings the girl part while**

**Germany sings the boy part!**

**Japan: When Germany and Italy are done singing, go sightseeing with Italy**

**again!(I wanna see him Ita-fied again!)**

**Questions:**

**Austria: Do you remember what you did in the last dare? If not, have Hungary**

**and Prussia tell you!**

**That is all!**

**P.S. My name is not Anon, it's DragonVenom**

Germany: Oh Gott.

Italy: Yay! we get to sing!

Germany:Who ha who ha

Italy:Nanananananana...Nanananana...

have you ever been in love?

he's my best friend, best of all best friends,

do you have a best friend too? It tickles in my tummy

he's so yummy yummy, hey, you should get a best friend too.

Germany:Who ha who ha

Italy:hello baby, can i see a smile?

Germany:I'm going to a party and it's gonna be wild, (Italy: okay!)

Italy:Can i come i am sitting alone?

Germany: NO, friends are never alone, (Italy: that's right)

Italy:Maybe some pretty girls are in your world,

excuse me I could also girl,

lately everyone is making fun

Both: Nananananana...

Italy: he's my best friend best of all best friends,

do you have a best friend to,

it tickles in my tummy, he's so yummy yummy,

hey, you should get a best friend too. (Germany:my best friend)

Germany:who ha who ha

(Italy: ah, hahahaha)

who ha who ha (Italy: nananananana...)

who ha who ha

Italy: ahola baby, let's go to the beach

Germany: yea, girls in binki are waiting for me (A/N: Sonewhere, fangirls judt had fangasms over this line, or the entire song)

Italy: but i was hoping for a summer romance

Germany: so why can't you take a chance? (Italy: okay!)

Italy: maybe some pretty girls are in your world,

excuse me i could also be your girl,

lately everyone is making fun

Both: Nananananana...

Italy:he's my best friend, best of all best friends,

do you have a best friend too?

it tickles in my tummy he's so yummy yummy,

hey you should get a best friend too. (Germany: my best friend)

Germany: Who ha, who ha,who ha who ha(Italy: who ha, nanananana..)

Italy: maybe some pretty girls are in your world,

excuse(G: yea) me i could also be your girl,

lately everyone is making fun...

Germany: let's get this party on, hit me with lazer gun

Italy: ohhhh woah woah ( c'mom boys!)

who ha who ha who ha

Italy: ohh woah woah

you should get a best friend too,

he's my friend best of all best friends,

do you have a best friend too?

it tickles in my tummy he's so yummy yummy,

hey you should get a best friend too ( Germany: my best friend).

Germany:who ha who ha

who ha who ha ( Italy: he's sooooo sweet, nananananana...)

Me: O.e XD ROFLMAO

Germany: Oh gott...

taly: That was fun Doistu! Let's do it again!

Germany: Umm... Don't you have to take Japan sight-seeing?

Italy: Oh yeah. Thanks for reminding me Doistu! Come on Japan!

Japan: Okay Italy-chan.

Me: You so totally did that to get out of singing again.

Germany: Ja, I did.

Me: XD oh and speaking of Toy-box, did you hear Russian Lullaby? XD alot of hetalia related " I'm one with Mother Russia now" comments on it.

Russia: I should make everyone listen to it then.

Austia: I don't even remember how I got drunk. I think it was Hungary and Russia's doing. All I remember is her leading me to a room with a women in a maid costume. She was very ugly from what I remember.

Prussia: *twitch* You Bastard! You Tried To Seize My Vital Regions! and not in the non-sexual way D,=

Austria: What? I did what? Oh, oh that's terrible! * looks like he's about to puke*ugh...

Hungary: Are you okay Mr. Austria?

Austria: I'm going to bed.* leaves*

Me: no we wait for Italy.

* 3 hours later*

Italy: We're back!

Japan: PAAAAASSTTAAAAAHHHHHHHH

Me: XD Oh and DragonVenom please sign you dares. next dares in 3...2...1!

**Chandinee Richards**

**HI! As long as you are making characters for people, can I get one? If so**

**then,**

**Name: Elena**

**Age: 15**

**America's daughter (she's suppose to represent New York). Enjoy reading,**

**listening to music, sleeping, and yaoi!**

**Thank you in advance.**

**Now, for my dare, I dare America and England to read a USUK doushinji.**

Me: I need Details people, details!

America:USUK?

Me:Us/Uk

England: Whaaa?

Me: Choose a rating; PG-13, T, M

England: PG-13

America: With him.

*reads*

England: Ugh, I feel sick.

America: I don't like it.

Maria: Next ;D

**APH-Indonesia**

**s-sorry canada...*nervously scratches back of neck* t-then could you**

**h-hey...don't take it too personally...*facepalms* look...America...I'm just**

**very ** off about how there have been some kind people, with hopes and**

**dreams...and their life was ended...for no reason...p-please tell you that**

**something will be done, so nobody has to suffer the way Phobe Prince, and**

**those poor boys did in their final months...**

Canada: It's okay, that couple gets a lot of fan service.

America:Yeah, it's okay. I didn't like when that happened either. I hate having my people suffer.

Me: Well next

**Mattie Williams **

**Thank you for th' OC!**

**America, I dare you to eat all 5,403,789.59998 healthy food servings you have**

**missed!**

**Canada, I'm a girl. We just happen to have the same name.**

**France, I dare you to flirt and try to kiss Maria!**

**(Maria, give it all you've got to the perverted Frenchie!)**

Me: your welcome!

America: how? Not even I can eat that much.

Canada: Oh, okay.

France: hon, hon! great minds think alike,aren't I right madame? * to Maria* Hello, my sweet delicate rose.

Maria: Hi-yah! *Punches and kicks France's a** *

England: That's my girl! :D

Me: Goodbye! Have A nice day, night, whatever!


	9. Chapter 9

Me: Hey b****s! JK

Germany: Good day.

Italy: Ve~ or Night or Morning!

America: Hey! :D

Me: Now so you guys can know, I've made A DeviantART and I've been busy making pictures to put on it. I made a picture of Mimi, but it's not up yet, and I'm going to make a picture of Maria.

Mi&Mar: Yay! ;D

**Darka Moon**

**Yeah, the song was Popular and it's partially my fault. I didn't give you any**

**specifics.**

**Switzy: Yes, I probably am too young, but I don't care. Fine, I'll just resort**

**to using airsoft guns. When I grow older, I might join the Marines snipers. It**

**will be dangerous, but I will get to do something for my country.**

**America: Yeah, sorry, but I prefer home made food. But you are still an**

**awesome country! My brother does love McD's so don't worry about some people.**

**As much as I dislike it, I can't change his mind.**

Switzy: Okay, do what you want, I'm not in control of you.

Me: Why did you want a sniper rifle anyway?

America: Well, atleast your brother hasn't lost his mind.

Me: Man this is going to be long.

**Mattie Williams**

**To Belarus, Austria, Hungary, and the Italy brothers:**

**Do the Vocaloid song Alice Human Sacrifice!**

**Maria, As your creator I dare you to out-perv France! And make him scared!**

**Prussia: I dare you to say "I'm totally unawesome" LOUD AND PROUD!**

**Thank you very much!**

Me: I love that song :D! I love VOCALOID! I love Kagamine Rin & Len! And you got that idea of the AOHS APH video!

Everyone: She's crazy.

Savegal(not me):Sing b****es!

Belarus:

ichi-banme _Arisu_ wa isamashiku

ken wo katate ni fusugi no kuni

ironna monowo kiri sutete

makkana michiwo shiite itta

sonna _Arisu_ wa morino oku

tsumibito no youni tojikome rarete

morini dekita michi igai ni

kanojyono seiwo shiru subewa nashi

Austria:

ni-banme _Arisu_ wa otonashiku

utawo utatte fushigi no kuni

ironna otowo afure sasete

kurutta sekaiwo umidashita

sonna Arisu wa barano hana

ikareta otoko ni uchi korosarete

makkana hanawo ichi-rin sakase

minnani mederare karete-yuku

Hungary:

san-banme _Arisu_ wa osanai ko

kireina sugatade fushigino kuni

ironna hitowo madowase te

okashina kuniwo tsukuri-ageta

sonna _Arisu_ wa kunino jyoou

ibitsuna yume ni tori-tsukare te

kuchiyuku karadani obie nagara

kunino chouten ni kunrin suru

North I:mori no komichi o tadottari

South I:bara no ki no shita de ochakai

N:o-shiro kara no shoutaijou wa

S:HAATO no-

Both:TORANPU!

yonbanme _Arisu_ wa futago no ko. koukishin kara fushigi no kuni.

ironna tobira o kugurinukete, tsuisakki yatte kita bakari.

N:ki no tsuyoi ane to,

S:kashikoi otouto.

N:ichiban _Arisu_ ni -

Both:chikatta kedo,

futari no yume wa, samenai mama. fushigi no kuni o samayotta.

Italy: That song sounds creepy.

Me: It is.

Maria: Is that even possible? And I'll try. Hey~, France!

France: Oui, ma chérie?_ Yes, my darling?_

Maria:Wanna play?

France: Play what?

Maria: An Hour in Heaven.

France: Sounds strange, how do you play?

Maria: We got locked in a closet for a hour.

France: Oh, hon hon. This sounds like fun.

Maria: It is *loading lots of 'iinappropriate stuff in closet* ;) And You have to spend the entire hour in the closet with me.

Me: XD not going to end well.

*15 minutes later*

France:Sacrebleu! Get me out! Get me out! Ahhhhhh~!

England: X3 He has to be in there a hour.

America: XD

Me: Why did he stop screaming?

America: O.o what? should we do something?

England: I think he may be dead.

Me: *Opens closet*

France: *gagged* Hmmmm...

Maria: Um... I was taking a break.

Prussia: Oh ^%*(#$ NO!

Me: do it!

Prussia: I'd rather eat England's food again!

Me: Can be arranged (shows England happily cooking)

Prussia: On the other hand... I'm totally unawesome.

Me: Next!

**Canada's little Toronto**

**Something happened so I don't know if this is going to be reviewed twice**

**Yay! Hi Daddy! Sorry I haven't been on. I've been busy with school stuff, you**

**can ask Daddy.**

**Daddy, I dare you to tell Uncle America everything he did to you.**

**I dare Grandpère France (yes grandfather) to give me a GOTHIC makeover.**

**I'm sorry for being mean Daddy.**

**Forgive me, Daddy?**

Canada: Didn't I rant in the last dare? And I don't really want to see him cry again.

France: Okay, Madame!

Mimi: hehehehe

Me: I'm so making a picture of this!

*6 hours later*

Mimi: how do I look?

Me: Epic.

Mimi: ^^'

Canada: Yes I forgive you, eh.

Me:Next

**Panda Aru**

**Hallo! I'm back again...is it okay if I do more dares/truths?**

**Russia: Follow Belarus around koling for an entire chapter :]**

**Prussia: Go kiss Mattie back when you wake up, eh?**

**England: Kawaii! Thanks for letting a possible relationship open, anyways- if**

**you two can't kiss [Sad] then *gently* force Yao to eat one of**

**your...delicious scones**

**Hungary: Why not show Austria your secret Yaoi collection?**

**S. Korea: Besides Yao, who's breasts have you also tried to 'claim?'**

**China: If you haven't died from Iggy's cooking yet, do share how you felt**

**about having a scone stuffed down your throat**

**Savegalkissy: Out of all the character ending songs, who's is your favorite?**

**Just wondering :D**

Russia: Why do you want to kill me? .

Bel: Hehehe...

Russia:Kolkolkolkolkol...

Prussia: Fine. * kisses Canada*

Canada: eh...*blushes*

England: What?

Me:Seriuosly, why are you guys trying to kill them? xD

China: I don't want to eat England's cooking, aru! I - *cut off by scone going down throat*

England: *huff~* :(

Me: XD

China:*cough cough* Aru! *cough* I didn't like it, aru! *cough*

Me:Chibi Italy's cutest, England's background is best, Japan's vocals are awesome, Russia's scariest (come on he kols' in it!),America's funniest, Germany's most annoying!

Germany: Hey!

Me: JK, Your's is the strongest sounding, China's the catchy-est, Austria's the prettiest,France is the weirdest( in a good way),HRE is the sadest,Sealand's the most baby-ish (also in a good way),Prussia's the most OOC sounding (come on! since when those he sound so quiet!), Poland's the um... can't say, Spain's the most attractive to me since I'm spanish, Leichenstein's the most sweetest, Switz's is the most boyish

Everyone: *gape*

Me: And Liet's the nicest, And Italy's my favorite. Pretty much sums it up. Bye!

Italy: We're leaving already? Ve~ that was fast.

Me: I got sick of trying to do four or five each chapter, that's why.


	10. Chapter 10

Me: Hello! :D *glomps Germany for no apparent reason*

Germany:What the-?

Me:I love you for Cascada.

America: Who? Canada?

Canada: She said Cascada, not Canada.

Italy: Ve~ who's Cascada, and what do they have to do with Doistu?

America: Sounds familiar, are they music?

Me: Listen, and find out * plays 'Evacuate the Dancefloor'*

America: Ooooh, that one! She's from Germany? She doesn't sound german!

Me: Because she's also english, like England english.

America: Oh.

England: Then why does he got glomped? Why not me? Ca-*gets glomped*

Me: Happy now? :)

England: That hurt

Me: Suck it up, you asked for it ;)

Prussia: Something that awesome can't come from West, she had to come from me!

Me:I quote, from wiki, "Natalie was born in Bonn, then West Germany"

Prussia: O.e That's not right.

Germany: Got you beat, bruder.

**APH-Indonesia**

**which two of you guys have attempted to make bunkbeds like the guys in**

**stepbrothers**

**germany, I dare you to sing "Boats and Hos"**

**weird little kid who thinks he's a nation, I dare you to sing "I'm on a boat"**

America: uummm... it wasn't just two of us, it was three.

Me: I'm not even gonna ask.

Canada: We had to make one two give to Mimi.

Mimi: *giggles* Funniest. Day. Ever.

Me: I want to hear now.

England: She and Maria wanted to have a sleep over, so Canada and America asked for my help to make one.

Me: You guys spoil your kids XD

England: I know

America: We built it, but it didn't last long.

Mimi: Uncle Alfred tried to climb on it, and it collasped under his weight.

America: *blush*

Me: XD Oh and did you guys know that England is slighty smaller then Florida? yeah, so crazy yaoi girls, try to make that work ;D

England: DX

America: ROFL XD

Germany: NO!

Me: Yes. here are the lyrics * starts music*

Germany *grumples*

boats n' hoes, i gotta have me more boats and hoes!

boats n' hoes, boats n' hoes, i gotta have me more boats and hoes! x2

The Nina, the Pinta, the Santa Maria

I'll do you in the bottom while you drink a Sangria

Nachos, Lemonheads, my dad's boat

You wont go down cuz my dick can float

We sail around the world and go port to port

Every time I cum, I produce a quart

Put on your lifevest, lets drop anchor

(oh) that's a nice lady, who I'd like to spank her

boats n' hoes

Boats and hoes, I gotta have me more boats and hoes! x2

Deadliest catch, without the crabs

We're almost out of gas,

Call the Arabs!

I'm a pussy pirate my name is Jack Sparrow

I'll take off my pants she can see my flesh arrow

Make sure to wax

Use your mom's Nair

You'll be amazed when i cum in your hair

Pull up the anchor, cause we are leavin' dry land

Get below deck, with a dick in your hand!

Anchors away, and shiver me timbers,

we like to f*ck ladies with our eight-inch members!

Love me hookers who be a curvy,

eatin lemons and lime no don't contractin the scurvy!

Drop the archor give the hoe a shout,

cuz I'm usin my compass to find a nappy dugout!

boats n' hoes

Boats and hoes, i gotta have me more boats and hoes! x3

Me: I think England or Greece would have been more fitting for this. Oh and guess what!

Savegal: It's only 14 days until her birthday! Happy **12**th birthday, Jackie! ;D

Me: You b****!

America: 12! I thought she was fourteen!

England: Me too. My, you look mature for your age.

Me: I get that a lot. On to the dares!

America: Wait! Why should we listen to you?

Me: Because I got that on my side *gestures to Savegal*

Savegal: :D Listen b******!

Sealand: I am a nation!

Oh sh*t, get your towels ready

It's about to go down

Everybody in the place hit the f*cking deck

But stay on your motherf*cking toes

We running this, let's go

I'm on a boat, I'm on a boat

Everybody look at me

'Cause I'm sailing on a boat

I'm on a boat, I'm on a boat

Take a good hard look

At the motherf*cking boat

I'm on a boat motherf*cker, take a look at me

Straight flowing on a boat on the deep blue sea

Busting five knots, wind whipping out my coat

You can't stop me motherf*cker, 'cause I'm on a boat

Take a picture, trick, I'm on a boat, b****

We drinking Santana champ 'cause it's so crisp

I got my swim trunks and my flippie-floppies

I'm flipping burgers, you at Kinko's

Straight flipping copies

I'm riding on a dolphin, doing flips and sh*t

This dolphin's splashing, getting everybody all wet

But this ain't Seaworld, this is real as it gets

I'm on a boat, motherf*cker, don't you ever forget

I'm on a boat and it's going fast and

I got a nautical themed, Pashmina Afghan

I'm the king of the world, on a boat like Leo

If you're on the shore, then you're sure not me, oh

Get the f*ck up, this boat is real

f*ck land, I'm on a boat, motherf*cker

f*ck trees, I climb buoys, motherf*cker

I'm on the deck with my boys, motherf*cker

This boat engine make noise, motherf*cker

Hey ma, if you could see me now

Arms spread wide on the starboard bow

Gonna fly this boat to the moon somehow

Like Kevin Garnett, anything is possible

Yeah, never thought I'd be on a boat

It's a big blue watery road

Poseidon, look at me, oh, all hands on deck

Never thought I'd see the day

When a big boat coming my way

Believe me when I say I f*cked a mermaid

I'm on a boat, I'm on a boat

Everybody look at me

'Cause I'm sailing on a boat

I'm on a boat, I'm on a boat

Take a good hard look

At the motherf*cking boat

Me: XD that was epic!

England: O.e my, what a vivid vocabulary.

**Chandinee Richards**

**Ok, sent you the info for Elena!**

**Questions:**

**Canada: did the whole cherry syrup meme thing ever happen?**

**America: What's your favorite McDonald burger?**

**England: America or France. Pick one**

**Hungary: What's your favorite yaoi parring?**

**Dares:**

**America: HUG RUSSIA! *hides behind Germany***

**Ok, I'm gonna go now because I have to finish HetaOni! Thank you in advance :)**

**Ciao**

**~Chandinee**

Me: Thanks!

Canada: Of course not! Right, Alfred?

America: It did not happen. But, Mattie took advantage of his fame for fun.

Canada: Yeah, when this got really popular, I invited everyone and made pancakes with cherry syrup for them. They all got scared stiff! Then I brought out a big platter with a fake Skeleton on it. I swear, someone was going to vomit, eh!

America: Me, England and Germany.

E&G: Um... true.

Canada: And Sealand let me borrow his hat for the trick. I put it on the skeleton's head and everyone looked at me like a was really sick, or something.

Me: You must have scared the s*** out of them! XD

Canada: Then I let them eat, and no one wanted to. So I pretended to get upset and said "But, I made these special for all of you!" That scared them so bad, they all took a bite at the same time,eh! It was hilarious after that! Everyone looked at me and said it really was cherry, then on cue Sealand came in and shouted "Why wasn't I invited! I helped make the pancakes!" The look on their faces was priceless, eh!

America: I think some of us even wanted to kill him.

Canada: Yeah right! XD

Mimi: And I got it all one tape!

Me: okay, now for the rest of the questions.

America: I can't decide on a favorite burger, there are just to many to choose from!

England: America.

Hungary: Seme!America and Uke!England.

America: Hug Russia?

Russia: Yonda? :)

America: Um... this is a dare, so please don't take it personally *hugs weakly*

Russia:Kolkolkolkolkolkol

Belarus: *growls*

America: *runs away*

Me: bye everyone that was all I had time for!

**Happy birthday to me, I wish I was fourteen! Happy birthday to me!**


	11. Chapter 11

Me: Good day, night, morning.

**akita96**

**jackie! T_T how could you! you forgot me! Now i know how you feel Canada,, and**

**it also happens all the time with my friends too,, but i try to act a little**

**drama in order for them to notice me ;) still jackie,, how could you? hahaha**

**am just joking! by the way when will your school end? ours will start this**

**June 13 or 14**

**i'm baack! anybody missed meh? XDD i ran out of ideas from dares and stuffs,,**

**well i got lots of questions the peeps to answer! XD**

**-to Hungary: first high five for being a yaoi fan! well are you familiar with**

**Junjou Romantica? which pairing there do you love and why?**

**-to America: wew,, i heard about your trillion dollar debt from China,, how**

**exactly are you going to pay that?**

**-to Austria: since Hitler was born in Austria,, are you the cost of World War**

**II? and i heard you play the violin,, can you play Canon in D major for us?**

**:DD**

**-to Prussia: No beers! but you may have vodka! XD**

**-to Finland: why are you so cute and handsome at the same time! can i have a**

**hug? :3**

**well that's all! i still need to recharge for some crazy ideas XDD**

Me: Sh*t! I knew I forgot something! Well school ends after my birthday (21th) and then the school district is giving us mantory (we have to go) summer school.;_; But I get good grades! stupid school.

Hungary: *high fives* no I have not heard of it.

America: um...

China: Well, aru?

America: um... over a period of time.

Me: why don't you just secretly print money to give to China? Stupid goverment.

America: Your only 12 what do you know about the goverment?

Me: I'm a 12-year-old that can read at a college level, so I know alot about the economy.

England: College level? My bloody hell! I didn't know there are Americans that smart at your age!

Me: ;D

Austria: It is not my fault! He was born in Germany!

Me: No, he was not. And I will not allow talk of him in my meme, so stop and just play the violin.

Austria:* starts playing* *hour later, stops* well?

Me: Amazing! :D

Austria: not as good as the piano, though.

Me: play 'The River Flows in You' by Yiruma.

Austria: I'm surprised by your taste in music. okay. *plays*

Me: Awwwww, I love that melody.

Prussia:But I love beer! fine.

Finland: Fine *hugs*

**Chandinee Richards**

**lmao! Can't wait to see Elena in all this.**

**Questions:**

**Canada: you are so mean to your brother! *hugs* I'm glad I'm not the only one!**

**America: lol! ok then, McDonalds or Burger King?**

**Hungary: Amen!**

**Prussia: 5 meters of 5 centimeters?**

**Dares:**

**America and England: sing "I've got you babe" by Sonny and Cher**

**Italy: eat some of England's food! :)**

**Ok, I think I've cause enough trouble for now!**

**Ciao**

**~Chandinee**

**P.S: Like always, thank you in advance!**

Me: ;D don't worry she's coming soon.

Canada: He deserves it sometimes!

America: McDonalds.

Me: A survey says that McDonalds are more popular, thus making his taste on them.

Hungary: XD you got that right!

Prussia: 5 meters! Wait, which is bigger?

Me: ;) Centimeters.

Prussia: Five centimeters!

Maria: *trying not to laugh* n-nice.

Mimi: lol

A:They say we're young and we don't know

We won't find out until we grow

E:Well I don't know if all that's true

'Cause you got me, and baby I got you Babe

Both:I got you babe

I got you babe

A:They say our love won't pay the rent

Before it's earned, our money's all been spent

E:I guess that's so, we don't have a pot

But at least I'm sure of all the things we got Babe

Both: I got you babe

I got you babe

E:I got flowers in the spring

I got you to wear my ring

A:And when I'm sad, you're a clown

And if I get scared, you're always around

Don't let them say your hair's too long

'Cause I don't care, with you I can't go wrong

E:Then put your little hand in mine

There ain't no hill or mountain we can't climb Babe

Both:I got you babe

I got you babe

E: I got you to hold my hand

A: I got you to understand

E:I got you to walk with me

A: I got you to talk with me

I got you to kiss goodnight

I got you to hold me tight

I got you, I won't let go

I got you to love me so

Both:I got you babe

I got you babe

I got you babe

I got you babe

I got you babe

Italy: Wah~ I don't want to eat England's food! Waaaaaaaaaah~!

Me: *holding hands over ears* YOU DON"T HAVE TO EAT THE D*MN FOOOOD! stop crying!

Italy: ve~ I don't? Yay!

Me: How do you put up with it?

Germany: you get used to it after awhile.

**Stripes93**

**Hello all!**

**I dare England to spank Sealand for cussing so much-cussing is bad Sealand! No**

**one is allowed to cuss that much except for Romano because...well we're used**

**to it!**

**Oh and just because you brought up Cascada, I dare Prussia to sing 'Everytime**

**we touch' to Austria!**

England: I don't beleive in that kind of punishment.

Me: My parents spanked me when I was bad, and I'm fine- so far as my intellegence goes. XD jk I just have alot of imagination, so I'm good at making up stories. They actually sent me to my room for a few hours until I learned my lesson.

Prussia: That is so not awesome! No way!

Me: come-on! just sing and get it over with!

Prussia: Fine

I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.

I still feel your touch in my dreams.

Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why

Without you it's hard to survive.

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.

And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.

Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.

Need you by my side.

'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.

And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.

Can't you hear my heart beat so...

I can't let you go.

Want you in my life.

Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.

They wipe away tears that I cry.

The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.

You make me rise when I fall.

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.

And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.

Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.

Need you by my side.

'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.

And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.

Can't you hear my heart beat so...

I can't let you go.

Want you in my life.

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.

And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.

Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.

Need you by my side.

Me: I love this song! :D

**DragonVenom**

**What's up guys!**

**Dares:**

**Russia: Dress in a Chucky costume! And I mean Chucky the psyhcotic killer doll**

**from the Child's Play movies! If you're not familar with Child's Play, look it**

**up. Especially look up Chucky. He's awesome!**

**Lithuania: Dress as Chucky's equally insane bride, Tiffany! Again if you're**

**not familar, look up Bride of Chucky movie.**

**Prussia: Sing "Stop Standing There" by Avril Lavigne to Austria!**

**Questions:**

**Japan: Was driving with Italy really that scary?**

**See ya guys soon!**

Me: That movie made me stop playing with Barbies, Russia is not allowed to dress like Chuckie, then he might act like him to.

Lithuania: uh... do I have to?

Me: Yes. Here *hands costume*

Prussia: aw come on! I sung that corny song to him, now this! no, no, no!

Me: If you don't, I won't let you go drinking after this.

Prussia: Fine.

All this talking to you

I don't know what I'm to do

I don't know where you stand

What's inside of your head

All this thinking of you

Is that what you do onto

You're always on my mind

I talk about you all the time

Don't waste another day

Don't waste another minute

I cannot wait to see your face

Just to show you how much I'm in it

So open up your heart

Help me understand

Please tell me who you are

So I could show you who I am

You're just standing by

You're just wasting time

Why don't you just tell me the truth about me and you

And as the time goes by

I hope you realize

If you ask me to

I just might be with you

So don't waste another day

Don't waste another minute

I cannot wait to see your face

Just to show you how much I'm in it

Open up your heart

Help me understand

Please tell me who you are

So I could show you who I am

Stop Standing there, standing there

And stop acting like you don't care

And stop being scared, being scared

Stop acting like you don't care..

So, don't waste another day

Don't waste another minute

I cannot wait to see your face

Just to show you how much I'm in it

Open up your heart

Help me understand

Please tell me who you are

So I could show you who I am

So, don't waste another day

Don't waste another minute

I cannot wait to see your face

Just to show you how much I'm in it

Open up your heart

Help me understand

Please tell me who you are

So I could show you who I am

Who I am, who I am, who I am.

Japan: Yes, it was that terrifying.

Me: Then you would not like the roller coasters we got.

Mimi: bye, mh!

Maria: Cheerio, you gits!


	12. Chapter 12

Me: For everyone who wants to know, my update shedule is completely random, so your gonna have to check back often to see when I put up chapters

**Canada's little Toronto **

**Hi! Daddy, I got good news! I saw a picture of Elena when she went to NYC and**

**she looked really pretty.**

**Hehehe... Uncle America, I don't think you should have given me that cake...**

**Finland! I dare you to do something SPECIAL for Sweden because its his b-day.**

**I also dare everyone to throw the author a party!**

**Daddy, why are you 'invisible'? Everyone always notices me.**

**Bye!**

**Love,**

**Mimi Williams**

Me: You saw it? Did she have red hair? Was the picture created by my username, savegalkissy?

America: Why?

Finland: W-why?

Sweden: D'nce.

Finland: F-fine *dances the hokey pokey*

Sweden: *tries to smile*

Finland: Oooiiiiiiyaaaaaaaah!

Me: yay! b-day party for me! :D

* five hours of partying later*

America: Who locked France and Maria in the closet again?

France: Get me out, Mon chere! aider! aider! Elle va me tuer! _(Help! Help! Sha's gonna kill me!)_

England: *somehow got drunk* XD Taaake that, you bloooody waaanker!* passes out*

Me: O.O *eating cake* I hate this fancy sh*t.

America: You don't like it?

Me: no, to much frosting. Keep it simple, like an icecream cake.

Canada: To answer your question, Mimi, I don't know. O.o

Me: I think it's because so many cities in america are named Toronto.

Canada: Make sense.

Elena: Who started the party without me!

Maria: Sh*t! drama queen's here.

Elena: Hi, daddy! *hugs america*

Me: Hey, go meet Hungary!

El: Okay!

Me: If someone asks me to make another OC, Imma kill some one.

**Ducere Isoru**

**Jajajajajaj x3**

**pretty good... ok ok, then...**

**Dare: Mexico (OC male if you can) and USA play any romantic super fluff**

**scene...I let you to choice! with Russia interrupting! cha ca chacháaaaan!**

**(sorry... attempt of thriller music xD...) (=****ヮ****= )****૭****(veee~~)**

**and.. Sweden and Norway doing stuff, hell yeah jajajaja, (ups too much sugar**

**for me today... ****Σ(****￣□￣；****) )**

**Finally...Austria, with a whip and Sluty boots, whipping anyone who dares to**

**speak without his permission x3 (if you can keep him doing that for the whole**

**chapter would be awesome!) (****ヮ≦****) **

Me: *gets out chainsaw* told ya!

Everyone:AAAAAHHHHHH! RUN!

*everyone safely makes it out*

Savegal: Looks like the boss went nuts again. I'm gonna have to take control

Everyone: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Savegal: X) I don't think we can do the rest.

**Note: No more freaking OCs!**

Savegal: We can go to my house! :D

Everyone: *groans*

Savegal: My big sister is there.

Everyone: fine

**Canada's little Toronto**

**YAY! I'M FREE!**

**Hello!**

**Main dare: BALLOON FIGHT!**

**Everyone for themselves.**

**2nd- I dare Daddy to allow me to dare myself and do my dare**

**3rd- I dare myself to kiss Romano**

**4th- I dare Germany to sing "just the way you are" to Feliciano.**

**Lastly- I dare Norway to give Denmark a Canadian bear hug**

**Love,**

**Canada's little Toronto**

**P.S- If anyone makes a 'who' joke, I will find you and you will be punished**

***pulls out metal hockey stick***

Everyone: FUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-

Savegal: Haha!*Holding gigantic bag filled of ballons*

Everyone else: D**ks it*Run for your lives!

Savegal:* Somehow got a motorbike* LOL *hiting everyone, with ballons, not the bike, Germany first*

Germany: *Lands on face* ow

Prussia: West! *dives to get him*

Savegal: No you don't! *hits Prussia with ballons*

Prussia: Aaaaawwww~~~~~~!

Savegal: Austria's next :)

Austria: Aaaaahhhhhh! *gets hit by ballons*

Hungary: Mr. Austria! *Starts popping ballons with fryingpan*

Savegal: * stops bike* Sh*t!* turns and starts diving away from crazy Hungary*

Mimi: ROFLMAO, mh!

Canada: um... okay?

Mimi: Thanks, daddy. *kisses Romano*

Romano: *getting use to this*

Germany:*still on face* ooooooooowwww.

Mimi: Nevermind.

Norway: I'm serious, but who?

Mimi: *hits Norway with hockey stick*

Norway: K.O.

Savegal: That thing is more dangerous then Hungary's frying pan!

Maria: where is your sister?

Savegal: Over there

Kissy:*Waves*

Elena:She's almost as invisible as Canada!

Savegal: I know ;) Bye!


	13. Chapter 13

Me: I'm back! And I'm not crazy! well... Anyways, lets get with the dares!

Germany: Gott, she's back. Well she isn't as bad as the other one.

**LJbloodangel **

**HEY GUYS WE'RE BACK**

**CJ:yea**

**Questions**

**Japan:Are you okay after the whole tsunami and nuclear explosion?**

**I'm folding papercranes to help you XD 500 done 500 to go**

**CJ:NO,NO MORE PAPERCRANES**

**WHY EVER NOT?**

**CJ:Because i can't see a thing when i go into your room cause there's so many**

**cranes hanging from the ceiling!**

**Would you rather i just left them on the floor to get trampled by i**

**don't think so.**

**America:How many hamburgers can you eat before getting sick?**

**England:How EXACTLY do you put the eyebrows curse on people?**

**CJ:heh Eyebrow curse XD**

**France:How do you keep your rose on your ... thing when you go out naked**

**CJ:maybe super glue?**

**UGH NO NOW YOU GOT ME THINKING DIRTY STUFF!I'm gonna go sanatize my brain :(**

**Norway:Do you believe in fairies and how is your curl not attached to your**

**head?**

**CJ:Pfft Fairies aren't real**

**SHUN,SHUN HIM SHUN THE NON BELIEVER!**

**Dares**

**America:I dare you go outside and sing Rebecca Black's song It's Friday**

**CJ:oi that song is YOU REBECCA BLACK AND YOUR STUPID CATCHY**

**SONG!**

**England:I dare you to actually turn France into a frog**

**I'm just curious if you can do it**

**CJ:Well i've seen him turn Korea into a little kid so turning someone into a**

**frog shoudn't be that **

**Sealand:I dare you to go skateboarding on your um land and fall off the edge**

**I saw someone do it on YouTube XD**

**All right i can't think of anymore dares so Bye**

**Blood and Fairies Are Real XD**

**LJ**

Japan: I'm feeling a little better, thanks to everyone's help ^^

America: * counting * 3 791 is my record.

England: I'll show you. I'll use CJ as a subject. Wan ta sal, Wasabi eyebrows. dumpledora the explora, thicker, richer BROW!

Me: XD Dumpledora the explora

France: It just grow there.

Me: ...ew XD

Norway: yes, and it's by magic.

Me: OMG CJ you just killed a fairy!

Iggy&Nor: WHAT!

America: F*** No!

Me: You have to suffer! Sing it! And I'm Not writing down the lyrics.

America: *sings* Happy T.T

Me: You didn't do it outside.

America TToTT *goes outside* Why me? *sings*

Everyone outside: BOO! *throws cans*

America: *runs inside* TT~TT.

Me: Hey, Savegal would have had you sing it on stage!

England: Gladly. oh ga, bo ga. Croak, choke. turn green. make girls scream. Turn into the treat Frenchies eat!

France:* turns to frog* Ribbit!

England: Ha! he's a frog! xD maybe I'll feed him to his people.

Me: you just made me look for that on Youtube. Sealand do it, but wear floaties and a life vest.

Sealand: Fine. *starts skating until he falls off the edge* happy?

**JoyHeart**

**Yay! I knew Canada and Ukraine would be a nice match up. Hmm... what shall I**

**ask or dare next...**

**Okay this one's for Belarus, what is the one thing about Russia that you love**

**the most? Also, here's one for America and Prussia, which of you is the most**

**awesome?**

**And in dares... I dare all of you to go to an anime convention in either**

**America or Canada and then give a brief summary of your adventures.**

**That's about it, enjoy!**

Belarus: Nii-san's such a powerful country.

America: Me of course! I'm the hero! (A/N: Please tell me if you read that in his voice, because I sure did XD)

Prussia: No, I am.

America: Give us three good reasons why you're more awesome then me.

Prussia: Uh...

America: X3

Prussia: Give me three good reasons why you're more awesome then me.

America: I'm a Superpower, I let you live how ever you want, and, most importantly, I have hamburgers.

Me: Played. XD

Prussia: O.e

Canada: I'll go as myself.

America: I'll go as myself, too! I'm sure to get alot of girls!

Me: ugh...

* five hours later*

America: It was fun! I met alot of girls! They even gave me their numbers!

Me: Let me see.*takes numbers* These are phone numbers for my school. I think you met some of my teachers.

America: Teachers? Why not students?

Me: no other students know about Hetalia, and all my classmates are under 13.

America: O.O

Canada:* Comes in surronded by girls* Bye ladies, I have to go.

Ladies: awww, bye Mattie! *leaves*

America: WHAT THE &#% WAS THAT?

Canada: I went to the place, and it turns out, I'm more popular then you.

America: *looks like he got slapped* What? Is that even possible?

Me: Fangirls like the quiet guy.

England: I went as Canada and lots of girls wanted to talk to me.

France: America. no one really got close to me.

England: I think it's because your still a frog, Frog.

Sealand: I went as Canada, and all the girls said I was super cute!

Me: Seems like everyone had a good time.

**Canada's little Toronto**

**Yay! Hi everyone!**

**Daddy, can I get a car. Specifically a Black 458 Italian Spider? I already**

**have a license. Please?**

**Uncle America: I dare you to sing Party in the U.S.A by Miley Cyrus**

**Poland: I dare you to sing WICKED'S Popular to Russia**

**Norway: I dare you to hug Denmark**

**Austria: I dare you to act like Prussia**

**Hungary: I dare you to hit Austria with the pan you hit Prussia with**

**Russia: I dare you to make out with Belarus for a WHOLE minute**

**France: I dare you to let Uncle Iggy give you a haircut**

**Uncle Iggy: I dare you to let France give you a FRENCH makeover**

**Bye everyone! I have a certain picture to see.**

**Love,**

**Mimi Williams**

Canada: Um... I don't know.

Italy: Italian? I think I could give it to her. ve~

Mimi: You would? OMG! I love you, Italy! *Canadian bear hugs*

Italy: V-ve~ Ms. Mimi, I can't breath.

Mimi: Sorry.*lets go*

America: Awesome! Because there's always a party in the U.S.A.

I hopped off the plane at LAX

with a dream and my cardigan

welcome to the land of fame excess, (woah)

am I gonna fit in?

Jumped in the cab,

Here I am for the first time

Look to my right and I see the Hollywood sign

This is all so crazy

Everybody seems so famous

My tummys turnin and I'm feelin kinda home sick

Too much pressure and I'm nervous,

That's when the taxi man turned on the radio

and a Jay Z song was on

and the Jay Z song was on

and the Jay Z song was on

So I put my hands up

They're playing my song,

And the butterflys fly away

Noddin' my head like yeah

Moving my hips like yeah,

And I got my hands up,

They're playin my song

I know I'm gonna be ok

Yeah, It's a party in the USA

Yeah, It's a party in the USA

Get to the club in my taxi cab

Everybody's lookin at me now

Like "who's that chick, thats rockin' kicks?

She gotta be from out of town"

So hard with my girls not around me

Its definitely not a Nashville party

Cause' all I see are stilletos

I guess I never got the memo

My tummys turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda home sick

Too much pressure and I'm nervous

That's when the D.J. dropped my favorite tune

and a Britney song was on

and the Britney song was on

and the Britney song was on

So I put my hands up

They're playing my song,

And the butterflys fly away

Noddin' my head like yeah

Moving my hips like yeah,

And I got my hands up,

They're playin my song

I know I'm gonna be ok

Yeah, It's a party in the USA

Yeah, It's a party in the USA

Feel like hoppin' on a flight (on a flight)

Back to my hometown tonight (town tonight)

Something stops me everytime (everytime)

The DJ plays my song and I feel alright!

So I put my hands up

They're playing my song,

And the butterflys fly away

Noddin' my head like yeah (Oh, nodding my head)

Moving my hips like yeah, (Ooh Yeah)

And I got my hands up,

They're playin' my song

I know I'm gonna be ok (gonna be okay)

Yeah (huh huh), It's a party in the USA (Yeah)

Yeah, It's a party in the USA

So I put my hands up

They're playing my song,

And the butterflys fly away (flying away)

Noddin' my head like yeah (nodding my head like yeah)

Moving my hips like yeah, (moving my hips like yeah)

And I got my hands up,

They're playin' my song

I know I'm gonna be ok (I'm gonna be okay)

Yeah (Yeah), It's a party in the USA

Yeah (hahaha), It's a party in the USA (Party in the USA!)

America: hahaha! see, we are awesome!

Me: *gag*

Prussia: OK! I'll show I sing better then him!

whenever i see someone less fortunate than i,

and let's face it, who isn't less fortunate than i?

my tender heart tends to start to bleed.

and when someone needs a makeover,

i simply have to take over!

i know i know exactly what they need!

and even in your case,

though it's the toughest case i've yet to face,

don't worry, i'm determined to succeed!

follow my lead,

and yes indeed, you will be...

POPULAR! you're gonna be popular!

i'll teach you the propper ploys,

when you talk to boys,

little ways to flirt and flounce, ooh!

i'll show you what shoes to wear!

how to fix your hair!

everthing that really counts to be...

POPULAR! i'll help you be popular!

you'll hang with the right cohorts,

you'll be good at sports,

know the slang you've got to know.

so let's start,

'cause you've got an awfully long way to go!

don't be offended by my frank analysis,

think of it as personality dialysis,

now that i've chosen to become a

pal, a sister and advisor,

there's nobody wiser!

not when it comes to...

POPULAR! i know about popular.

and with an assist from me,

to be who you'll be,

instead of dreary who you were...uh, are.

there's nothing that can stop you,

from becoming popular... lar...

la la, la la!

we're gonna make you pop-u-lar!

when i see depressing creatures,

with unprepossessing features,

i remind them on their own behalf

to - think - of

celebrated heads of state,

or specially great communicators!

did they have brains or knowledge?

don't make me laugh!

they were POPULAR!

please! it's all about popular.

it's not about aptitude,

it's the way you're viewed,

so it's very shrewd to be,

very very popular like ME!

and though you protest,

your disinterest,

i know clandestinly,

you're gonna' grin and bear it!

you're new found popularity!

ah!

la la, la la!

you'll be popular!

just not quite as popular as ME!

Me: XD

Norway: No. (A/N: I have no Idea who he is yet.I've only saw pictures)

Austria: No.

Me: yes. If not, Hungary is still going to have to hit you in the head.

Austria: * in besy mimicking voice* I'm Prussia, and I'm Awesome!

Prussia: I don't sound so stupid!

Hungary: *hits Austria in the head*

Austria: *another K.O.*

Me: XD

Prussia: XD now he knows how I feel

Russia: please, don't make me!

Bel: * quickly takes Russia in a kiss*

Russia:*struggles* mmm!mmm!

Me: Okay! minute up!

Bel: awww...

Russia: TxT * tries to clean mouth with soap*

Me: Hey, did you know that the U.S. has more spanish speakers the Spain? XD

Spain: WTF?

America:¡Refresque! ¡Hablo español mejor entonces Antonio! ¡Haha!. Adivino que soy impresionante como eso. _Cool! I speak spanish better then Antonio! Haha!. I guess I'm awesome like that._

England: O.O

France: *conveniently turns back to human*

England: I get to cut you hair. :)

France: ne vais pas laisser qu'un ** me couper les cheveux!_ I'm not letting that a** cut my hair!_

England: Yes, you are Frog. * forces France on barber chair*

Me: That chair reminds me of Sweeney Todd.

France: *screaming and thrashing*

England: Hold still, you git! Or you'll get cut!

Me: Now this really reminds me of Sweeney Todd.

France: *stays still*

England:* Hacks off hair*

France: ToT my beautiful hair

England: Crap, now I have to get a makeover.

France: ;) Hon hon hon, looks like you're mine now. * Starts*

*1 hour*

England: I look terrible T.T

Me: suck it up. GOOD BYE!


	14. Chapter 14

Savegal: Hey Bs, I'm hosting the show today, because Jackie left to school and stayed after for a school program.

Kissy: I'm supposed to host...

Savegal: You say something big sis?

Kissy: Nevermind... -_-

Canada: I know how you feel. -_-

**Kanae Valentine**

**Okay... So I just stumbled across this story and I find it hilarious. XD**

**Um... My main one is for Spain, because I don't think he gets enough love, and**

**I absolutely adore his language and culture. ^_^**

**España, tú eres muy simpático y muy guapo, tambien. ¡Tú eres mi carácter**

**favorito! Tengo una pregunta para tú…. ¿Abrazo? -blushing ridiculously-**

**(Translated for the author: Spain, you are very likeable and very handsome,**

**also. You are my favorite character! I have a question for you…. Hug?)**

**For a dare, I dare Romano to be nice to Spain (no I'm not asking him to act**

**yaoi, because I'm not really into that kinda thing) but he has to be nice to**

**him for the whole chapter, please!**

**And I dare Prussia to not say how awesome he or anyone or thing else is for**

**the chapter. I bet he can't do it. ^_^**

**~Kanae~**

Spain: Sí! * hugs*

Romano: Bastards.

Savegal: Romano, you're supposed to be nice.

Romano: *Grumbles*

Prussia: Your on! Because the awesome Prussia can't lose! Wait... F**k!

Savegal: Lost that in 5 seconds. XD

Kissy: *giggle*

**vodka's sister**

**Hi England!**

**Hi America!**

**So, my dad was watching top gear England's Top Gear and they were in France**

**(heaven knows why) and they went across this bridge in Millau.**

**France:**

**How do you feel about the Millau Viaduct, the tallest bridge in the world,**

**having a british architect?**

**England:**

**Do you feel happy or sad that one of your people built the tallest bridge in**

**the world, in France.**

**Dare:**

**America, I dare you to kiss England on the lips for how ever long you like and**

**how ever, uh, intense, I guess I'll say, you want.**

**Kay? Thanks! BYE!**

**p.s. I dont like you France**

America: Hello! ^^

France: well... the French aren't really good builders

England: I'm proud yet annoyed. I'm proud because it shows froggace that I'm better at something then he is, but annoyed because it's in France.

Savegal: This is one of Jackie's favourite pairings. Kissy, get the Camera!

Kissy: *filming* Action!

America: Pffffffffft. No way am I kissing Iggy.

Savegal: *chainsaw appears in hand* Orly?

America: Quick kiss okay?* Kisses Iggy*

Savegal: Yay!

Kissy: Please, don't hate me for this.

America: seems like your little sister is stronger then you.

Kissy: You don't want to know...

**Alsace**

**Hi, Savegalkissy. Interesting forum you have here.**

**Anyway...I have a couple of questions...**

**Onkel Deutschland: Why did you take me from Papa France during WW2? Also, How**

**much of your childhood do you remember?**

**Onkel Osterreich: I know your marriage with Hungary was annulled, but do you**

**still love her?**

**Frere Canada: Has any other nation (besides America) been able to consistantly**

**remember you?**

**Now for some dares!**

**Deutschland: I dare you to dress in this black cape and Hat and find Zio**

**Italia. (hands Authoress a Holy Roman Empire costume)**

**Hungary: I DARE YOU TO NOT GO NEAR ONKEL AND ZIO WHILE GERMANY COMPLETES HIS**

**DARE!**

**Can't wait!**

Savegal: umm... this is confusing sh*t!

Germany: I took you for your own good, and other reasons. I don't remember alot. Just a girl.

Austria: umm...

Savegal:^WTF? and what does 'Zio' mean?

Kissy: We'll try again next chapter, Alsace. Okay?

**APH-Indonesia**

**I love you guys...**

**This is for everybody, let's do the time warp again~**

**Oh and I want to see Spain get into a ** fight that ends with him doing this**

**weird cart wheel thing that turns into strangling the person with both his**

**legs like on that weird soap opera spoofed on the soup**

**The loser will lick this white dog turd**

Savegal: What?

Kissy: Time warp. sounds familiar.

Savegal: Ooooohhh yeah! Remember when we watched that chipmunk vid called 'Let's do the Time warp again'? That song! Everyone has to sing it!

everyone:

It's astounding;

Time is fleeting;

Madness takes its toll.

But listen closely...

Not for very much longer.

I've got to keep control.

I remember doing the time-warp

Drinking those moments when

The Blackness would hit me

And the void would be calling...

Let's do the time-warp again.

Let's do the time-warp again.

It's just a jump to the left.

And then a step to the right.

Put your hands on your hips.

You bring your knees in tight.

But it's the pelvic thrust

That really drives you insane.

Let's do the time-warp again.

Let's do the time-warp again.

It's so dreamy, oh fantasy free me.

So you can't see me, no, not at all.

In another dimension, with

voyeuristic intention,

Well secluded, I see all.

With a bit of a mind flip

You're into the time slip.

And nothing can ever be the same.

You're spaced out on sensation.

Like you're under sedation.

Let's do the time-warp again.

Let's do the time-warp again.

Well I was walking down the street

just a-having a think

When a snake of a guy gave me an

evil wink.

He shook-a me up, he took me by surprise.

He had a pickup truck, and the

devil's eyes.

He stared at me and I felt a change.

Time meant nothing, never would again.

Let's do the time-warp again.

Let's do the time-warp again.

It's just a jump to the left.

And then a step to the right.

Put your hands on your hips.

You bring your knees in tight.

But it's the pelvic thrust

That really drives you insane.

Let's do the time-warp again.

Let's do the time-warp again.

Savegal: cool. XD it was fun.

Kissy: X3 meow

America: O_o Did she just meow?

Savegal: Well, she is based off of Kissy, Jackie's cat.

Spain: ¿Qué?

Savegal: What?

Kissy: -_- bye, I think she has to be here for things to get done.


	15. Chapter 15

Jackie: I'm back! did ya'll miss me? ;)

Everyone: Uuh... yes

Jackie: Good!

**DragonVenom **

**Why are you neglecting my dares! :(**

**Dares:**

**Italy: Sing "I Love You" by Avril Lavigne to Germany!**

**Russia/Lithuania: Dress as Belle and Beast from Beauty and the Beast and**

**renact the ballroom dance scene! Russia is Beast and Lithuania is Belle!(got**

**this idea from a fic)**

**That's all.**

Jackie: Sorry! but I get like, a million reviews a chapter!

Italy: Yay!

La la

La la la la

La la

La la la la

I like your smile

I like your vibe

I like your style

But that's not why I love you

And I, I like the way

You're such a star

But that's not why I love you

Hey

Do you feel, do you feel me?

Do you feel what I feel, too?

Do you need, do you need me?

Do you need me?

You're so beautiful

But that's not why I love you

I'm not sure you know

That the reason I love you is you

Being you

Just you

Yeah the reason I love you is all that we've been through

And that's why I love you

La la

La la la la

La la

La la la la

I like the way you misbehave

When we get wasted

But that's not why I love you

And how you keep your cool

When I am complicated

But that's not why I love you

Hey

Do you feel, do you feel me?

Do you feel what I feel, too?

Do you need, do you need me?

Do you need me?

You're so beautiful

But that's not why I love you

And I'm not sure you know

That the reason I love you is you

Being you

Just you

Yeah the reason I love you is all that we've been through

And that's why I love you

Yeah – Oh.

Oh.

Even though we didn't make it through

I am always here for you

You

Hey

Do you feel, do you feel me?

Do you feel what I feel, too?

Do you need, do you need me?

Do you need me?

You're so beautiful

But that's not why I love you

I'm not sure you know

That the reason I love you is you

Being you

Just you

Yeah the reason I love you is all that we've been through

And that's why I love you

La la

La la la la (oh oh)

La la

La la la la (That's why I love you)

La la

La la la la (oh oh)

La la

La la la la (That's why I love you)

Germany: *blush*

Prussia: Haha! West likes Ita-

Germany: *tackles Prussia* Shut up!

Prussia: Ow... Hahahahahahhhaha!*starts tickling Germany*

Italy: -_-

Romano: Hahaha! The stupid potato brothers are fighting! :D

Savegal: get up and stop fighting! World War III!

Germany: *bounds up* What?

Prussia:*still on floor* WTF? that was not funny!

Me: I did not say anything.

Savegal: *evil smile*

Me: You are sick.

Savegal: You know it.

Leit: u-uh, I don't -

Russia: *already in Beast outfit*

Leit: I Don't want to wait! T,T *puts Belle outfit on*

Me: Sorry, Leit.

Leit: *starts dancing with Russia*

Kissy: *plays romantic music*

Savegal: LoL

Me; *after 12 minutes* time's up!

Leit: T~T - _that's a faint face _*passes out*

Me: Holy F**king s**t! Is he okay?

Savegal: He's breathing.

Me: Good. Hey, this is completely random and all but, my B-day is tomorrow!

Savegal: Happy birthday! I got you a present! ;D

Me: For me! You shouldn't have! _yes you should_ *points present at America, then opens* What's inside?

**BOOM!**

Me: What the H**l?

America: * cover in pie* It's blueberry. It stains.

Everyone: *laughing*

England: XD Ar-are you alright, lad?

America: *sarcasm* I'm perfectly fine, old man!

Me: lol

England: I'm not old!

America: Ha yeah right!

England: *trys to attack Al* Take that back!

America: *ducks, then throws pie is Iggy's face* Here, have some desserts.

England: Hey! um... not bad, actually.

Savegal: XD

Kissy: 3

Me: Lololololololololol! *pie fight commences*

*everyone is cover in pie*

France: Ugh, this will stain.

America: This was fun as sh*t, though, right?

Me: yeah, I got Germany and Prussia right in their faces! XD

Germany: I hate this.

Prussia: Awww, West you cry baby! It's only pie!

Me: I guess you all can take a shower now. * opens door to bathrooms* I'll take a bath in the girls room.

Ukraine: *boing* What about us?

Belarus: Yeah.

Hungary: right, waht about us?

Me: Different bathrooms, over there.

*everyone is done taking a shower*

Me: *Socks France* Pervert! _You can guess what happen_

France: Wha?

Me: I saw you.

France: oh. *sees a p*ssed Savegal* Merde! _Damn it!_ *starts running*

Savegal: Perverts gotta die! *starts mower* Die, Francis, Die!

France: T.T

Kissy: *Grabs Savegal* No!

Savegal: Let me go! I want to kick a**!

Me: Bye, this all I had time for! Oh, and Happy Father's day too! 3 love you, daddy!


	16. Chapter 16

Me: Hey peoples! Guess what, I got to go to Dorney Park for my Birthday! but, now I got sunburn.

America: Cool, does it hurt?

Me: Duh.

England: I thought you looked different.

Me: ^^

**DragonVenom **

**Sorry. I understand why you had no time.**

**Dares:**

**Austria: Sing "She's A Lady" by Forever The Sickest Kids to Prussia!**

**Questions:**

**America: What the f*** were you thinking! Chucky Vs. Leprechaun! Are you**

**f***ing kidding me! Really, where on earth did you get the idea!**

**Prussia: Are you kinda scared of Austria ever since that little french maid**

**thing in chap. 7?**

**See you all again soon!**

Me: yeah, I had writer's block, then I had a party for my cousin to go to, then I went to dorny park the day after. So I was pretty busy.

Austria: No.

Me: I'll make you.

Austria: *touches skin*

Me: Ow! *kicks leg*

Austria: Ow!

Savegal:*Kicks Austria in the arse*

Austria: Hey!

Savegal: Then don't hurt my creator! And get singing!

Austria:Fine, but I don't know the song!

Savegal: Here are the lyrics. Sing to the F**king Music!

Austria:

I'm in love with a girl I hate

She enjoys pointing out every bad thing about me

I'm in love with a critic and a skeptic, a traitor

I'd trade her in a second

She's a backseat driver

A drama provider

An instant update of the world

She's a first-class liar

A constant forgetter

She's attractive but bitter

Did you scream enough to make her cry?

It's a turn around

Turn around

Baby, don't return to me

If you think that I'm not worth your time

She's a lady

And ladies shouldn't be messed with

She's a lady

And ladies shouldn't be messed with

Take off your shoes

Come in the room

And baby, let's try not to argue

Turn out the lights

Turn on the radio

How can we fight when I'm too busy loving you?

I'm too busy loving you

I'm too busy loving you

Did you scream enough to make her cry?

It's a turn around

Turn around

Baby, don't return to me

If you think that I'm not worth your time

She's a lady

And ladies shouldn't be messed with

She's a lady

And ladies shouldn't be messed with

Here I am

There you go again, again

And we will not ever be 18 again

Again

And I'm worn out of fighting

And every night you leave crying

And I could use some time

Here I am

There you go again

So here I am, and I'm dying

And I'm waiting for you

Waiting for you

Come back, come back to me

And I'll take you gladly

And I'll take you anyway

Did you scream enough to make her cry?

It's a turn around

Turn around

Baby, don't return to me

If you think that I'm not worth your time [x2]

She's a lady

And ladies shouldn't be messed with

She's a lady

And ladies shouldn't be messed with

Austria: Happy?

Me: =3 that sucked sh*t

America: It's just a rumor that was made years ago!

Me: I hate Chucky and that Leprechaun. I stopped playing with dolls because of them.

Prussia: Pfffft!~ Of course not!

Germany: He has not been able to sleep alone at all since it happen.

Prussia: WEST! Why would you tell them that!

Germany: It's true.

Me: XD (ow)

Savegal: Yo, Austria. I dare you to get close to Prussia.

Austria: )X why?

Savegal: to see if he gets scared. duh

Prussia: I'm starting to hate that brat.

Austria: *moves towards Prussia*

Prussia: *screams*

Austria: My ears...

Savegal: XD

Me: *Facepalm* Bakas..._Japanese for stupid_

**akita96 **

**haha thanks for doing my review Jackie :)) ,, got a headache today,, so!**

**i dare you to wear a bikini (cause it's a more appropriate thing to wear than**

**your underwear) and run around shouting you just escaped from France's**

**basement.. ugh not feeling well,,**

**can i haz a hug from Denmark? XD**

**that's all -_-" (headache...)**

Me: Okay who's wearing the Bikini?

Savegal: You are.

Me: lolwhat?

Savegal: You are.

Me: No. France is to perverted to do something like that, and I ain't about to get no cops up in here!

Kissy: You really hate cops?

Me: No, They'll just mess up everything in here and take France to jail, and put me in some sort of mental place. Plus, I got sunburn.

Savegal: You got that thought out.

Me: You can still get a hug from Denmark, though.

Denmark: ... *gets hugged by Akita*

**Chandinee Richards**

**Question/comments:**

**savegalkissy: thank you for adding Elena! heres a cookie :)**

**Italy: Where do you get your flags from?**

**Russia: Which country do you want to become one with you first.**

**Dares:**

**All: do the Caramelldasen!**

**That it from me. Ciao!**

**~Chandinee**

Me: Yay! cookie! omnomnom

Savegal: I want a cookie too... DX

Italy: I make them myself.

Russia: Kolkolkol Whoever is willing to.

Belarus: I am willing to, brother! Let us become one!

Russia: *screams, then runs*

Me: XD (ow)

Everyone Caramelldasences for 5 minutes straight

Me: Ow

Savegal: That was fun

Kissy: Meow! *purs*

Canada: I just noticed the Cat ears and tails*

Me: I told ya', She's based of a cat! (ow)

**ScotlandsAngel264**

**HAI**

**i just have a few questions and a couple of dares..**

**Questions~**

**England:can you give me Scotland's adress please and a hug?**

**Germany: can i borrow prussia pls**

**Russia: HUG NOW PLS or ill go anf get belarus**

**Prussia: can i hve a hug pls**

**Spain: HUG PLS**

**France: how in gods name can you be so perverted i meen come ON no one can be**

**THAT perverted...**

**Canada:HUG PLS**

**Author: how can you put up with all the bickering that is proble happing right**

**now?**

**Dares~**

**England: if you have refused to give me your brothers adress i dare you to**

**give it to me if you have then your dare is to kiss france for...5 minuets**

**France: GLOMP ENGLAND and hug him if he dose not complet above dare**

**America: tell me that Canada is better than you and also Russia is better than**

**you**

**thats all thank you**

England: Fine. * writes his address* He lives write in the floor above the bar *hands paper to ScotlandAngel* Do I have to?

Savegal: YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS-

England: Is she based of I snake?

Me: No. Me when I was younger.

England: *hugs ScotlandAngel*

Germany: Just don't rape him.

Me: *nosebleed* ow

Kissy: *hand toilet paper* here, fangirl.

Me: Twhanks

Prussia: Of course! *gives awesome hug*

Spain: Si~ *hugs*

Russia: Ah! Don't! *hugs* Become one, da? :3

Me: Run while you have the chance.

France: Hon hon hon. ;)

Savegal: Pervert must die!

Kissy: *holds back*

Canada: Okay. *hugs

Me:Yay! A hug fest! *hugs America, then England* I put my music on and zone them out.

England: Oh God no! Not with that Bloody Frog! I gave you Scotland's Address, Please spare me!

Me: Since you're whining like a baby, fine.

England: Yes.

France: What's glomp?

Me: Let me demonstarte. *glomps Mattie*

France: Oh *glomps England*

England: Get the &$%&$ off me you $%#&$#^$ frog!

France: O-O

America: *drops food* 0.o

Me: omg

*akward silence*

Savegal: XD he cursed him out!

*everyone starts laughing*

America: What?

Me: You heard her.

America: Uh... um... C-c-can-n-ada and R-r-r-rus-s-sia are better then m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-

Savegal: The word is 'me'

America: Me

Me: XD you are welcome. that's all for now. and for all you guys, I'm saying this once: I put the pro- in Procrastination. lol


	17. Chapter 17

Me: Hi! I have terrible news. I have to go to summer school! D:

America: Why?

Me: Manditory. That means the entire district has to go

America: What? the ENTIRE district? Even the kids with good grades?

Me: Uh-hun, That's right.

America: F**ked up, man. F**ked up.

England: America, Stop cursing!

Me: It's okay, I hear worse in school.

**AwesomelikePrussia**

**D: Oh my god, I wish I discovered this sooner.**

**Hi, everyone! I'm AwesomelikePrussia~**

**Dares:**

**Prussia, I dare you to make out with Russia for a whole minute.**

**Iceland, I dare you to call Norway 'brother' for the rest of the story.**

**Denmark, I dare you to kiss Norway.**

**America...I dare you to sing...-thinks, then laughs- House of Wolves by My**

**Chemical Romance.**

**Spain, kiss Romano.**

**Romano, kiss back or I'll hit you with a pipe.**

**Questions:**

**Prussia, can I have a hug? Please?**

**Canada, can you please make me pancakes~?**

**Italy, I love you~ Can I have a hug?**

**Romano, under risk of getting hit with a pipe again, has to give me a hug as**

**well~**

**I'm done. Good day, nations!**

**~AwesomelikePrussia**

Prussia:You are not as awesome a I am!

Me: That's his name.

Prussia: Oh

Elena: Lol Played.

Maria: Indeed

Mimi: I Think you guys are crazy.

Me:You wanna see crazy? Two words: Vancouver Riot XD Rioting over a hockey game.

Canada: Um...

America: I did not know you could be so crazy, bro.

Mimu: I'm so glad I'm Toronto.

Prussia: No! I'm not into that pRussia sh*t.

Me: Kiss him and get it over with.( Beside I like it)

Russia: :) 

Prussia: I hate you, AwesomeLikePrussia

Savegal: *pushes them into a kiss*

Me: 58, 57, 56, 55,...12,11,10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1, 0! stop.

Prussia: *Rushes away*

Russia: Kolkolkolkolkolkolkol

Iceland:...

Norway: :)

Denmark: Should I swing my axe?

Me: No.

Denmark: I will if I'm forced to kiss

Me: No kiss then, I don't need this place filled with blood or anything. This has to stay T rated.

America: Okay! :D

Well

I know a thing about contrition

Because I got enough to spare

And I'll be grantin' your permission

'Cause you haven't got a prayer

Well I said hey hey, hallelujah

I wanna come on, sing the praise

Let the spirit come on through ya

We got innocence for days

Well I think I'm gonna burn in hell

Everybody burn the house right down

And say, ha, what I wanna say

Tell me I'm an angel

Take this to my grave

Tell me I'm a bad man

Kick me like a stray

Tell me I'm an angel

Take this to my grave

(Say it lover say it) x4

You play ring around the ambulance

Like you never gave a care

So get the choir boys around you

It's a compliment, I swear

And I said, ashes to ashes, we all fall down

I wanna hear you sing the praise

I said, ashes to ashes, we all fall down

We got innocence for days

Well I think I'm gonna burn in hell

Everybody burn the house right down

And say, ha, what I wanna say

Tell me I'm an angel

Take this to my grave

Tell me I'm a bad man

Kick me like a stray

Tell me I'm an angel

Take this to my grave

You better run like the devil

'Cause they're never gonna leave you alone

You better hide up in the alley

'Cause they're never gonna find you a home

And as the blood runs down the walls

You see me creepin' up these halls

I been a bad motherf**ker

Tell your sister I'm another

Go! Go! Go!

And I should say, what I wanna say

Tell me I'm an angel

Take this to my grave

Tell me I'm a bad man

Kick me like a stray

Tell me I'm an angel

Take this to my grave

Tell me I'm a bad, bad, bad, bad man

Tell me I'm a bad, bad, bad, bad man

Tell me I'm a bad, bad, bad, bad man

Tell me I'm a bad, bad, bad, bad man

So get up

So get down

Yes I, yes I, yes I am

Spain:*Almost nosebleeds* Come here, Lovi~!

Romano: What? No, you tomato bastard!

ALP: Kolkolkolkolkolkolkol *nearly hits Romano*

Romano: AH! Protect me, Dammit! *runs into Spain*

Spain: *kisses* Ah, Lovi you're so cute when your scared!

Romano: You Bastard! *slaps*

Spain: Ow~!

ALP: XD

Me: O_O'

Prussia: No, You can't have a hug. You made me kiss Russia!

ALP: Hug me, NOW! *holds pipe up*

Prussia: Fine! *hugs*

ALP: Yay!

Canada: Umm... Okay?

ALP: Yay! :D Yummy Pancakes!

Canada: *starts making pancakes*

Italy: Vee~ Sure! *hugs*

ALP: *fangirl squeels*

Canada: I'm Finished-

Romano: No! No! NO!

ALP: Pipe. Hug now.

Romano: *hugs*

Canada: I'm Finished!

ALP: Who are you?

Canada: I'm Canada!

ALP: Oh yeah, where my pancakes?

Canada: Here*hands plate*

ALP: Yummy! *several Minutes later* Done!

Canada: O-O You ate that fast?

ALP: yep! 'kay bye!

Me: XD

Elena: XD

Maria: XD

Mimi: My Dad's pancakes are the best! :D

**JoyHeart**

**Everyone went as Canada? That's... that's brilliant! You are an amazing person**

**to think of that idea! I was America at the last convention I went to...**

**Anyway, I'd best think of more things. What to do what to do...**

**Ah I know! Ukraine, I dare you to put on a bikini and run in front of South**

**Korea. And South Korea, I dare you to RESIST THE TEMPTATION TO GROPE. But if**

**you can't, that's fine. I'm so malicious.**

**America, I dare you to put on a batman costume and run down the sidewalks of**

**Chicago screaming catchphrases and the batman theme song.**

**England, I dare you to put on a Robin costume and follow America on his dare,**

**screaming at him to come back to the bat cave and show you how much of a man**

**he really is.**

**And France, I want to ask you, if there is one person or nation in history**

**that you had to be with monogamously forever, who would it be and why?**

**That's it, enjoy!**

Me: I know! Sorry you went as America.

America: Hey!

Ukraine: O_O F-fine. *puts on bikini*

South Korea: Must... Resist... Urge... Can't. *gropes* These originated in South Korea!

Russia: Kolkolkolkolkolkolkokolkol

Korea: Aaaaah! *runs fast*

Me: He almost broke Italy's record!

Maria: XD

America: O.K.! * Puts on Batman Costume* Come, Robin

England: *in Robin costume* WANKERS! DX

Me: You can watch on the 'batcam' XD

France: Umm... uh, huh... Canada...

Me: Awwwwwwwwwwwwww! CX

Batcam: *police siren* A: I'm the Godd*mn Batman!

Me: Run, guys, run! Joker's a cop! XD

Savegal: I got them.*Leaves on broom stick*

Kissy: WTF? :/ Where'd she learn to fly a broom stick?

Savegal:I'm back! :) And I brought them *drops 'Batman' and 'Robin'*

England: Bloody Wankers!

America: XD This was funny as h*ll!

England: We almost got arrested!

Me: once again, It was funny as h*ll!

**Canada's little Toronto **

**Hello everyone.**

**Only a few questions right now:**

**Hungary- What's with PRussia?**

**Austria- Beethoven or Bach?**

**Veniziano- Thanks for the car! I love it! Alfredo or Anglehair pasta?**

**Spain- Chibi Romano or Chibitalia?**

**Romano- Cherry tomato or a normal one?**

**Germany- Potatoes or wurst?**

**Switzerland- Sniper or pistol?**

**Daddy- Maple syrup or pancakes?**

**That was a lot of questions.**

**Bye!**

**M. Williams**

Hungary: *shrugs* I have no idea. Maybe because their names sound alike?

Austria: *panicky* Uh, Uh, Uh I don't know! *fettle position*

Italy: Ve~ You're Welcome! Umm... Alfredo, because I'm craving it at the moment ^-^

Spain: Chibit-

Romano: You bastard! CHIGI!*headbuts Spain*

Spain: -Romano

Romano: Normal

Germany: O_O F*ck me. (can't chose)

Mimi: XD

Switzy:hhmmmm... Both are effective, but in different situtains they can be a bad choice. I chose Pistol, because it can be used in a lot more situtains then a sniper rifle.

Canada: You can't have maple without pancaes, but can't have pancakes without syrup. But, you can't live on syrup alone so I say Pancakes.

Mimi: :)

Me: You are evil

Mimi: I know right! :D

Me: well bye everyone and have a good summer!


	18. Chapter 18

Me: Hey! Britches! XD

America: Hey! you shouldn't curse!

Me: I said Britches. not (Beep!)

America: WTF?

Me: new curse word beeper. go ahead, curse.

Romano:(BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!)

Me: XD It censors Romano completely. And I'm just doing this to stall for a drawing I'm making.

Romano: You (Beeep) and (beep) I'm gonna (beep)

Me: XD

**ScotlandsAngel264**

**hello again it me and this time ive got WHISKY aheheheh**

**umm i would just like to say thank you to the Author so heres some whisky and**

**cookies =)**

**i have more questions/dares -evil laugh-**

**Questions~**

**England- THANK YOU THANK YOU-takes adress and dose evil laugh- im alomst there**

**aheheh you cant hide for ever Scot...umm that did NOT just happen...so anyways**

**England how dose it feel to have 5 big brother all who of wich are more**

**awesomer than you?**

**France: thank you for glomping Iggy and sorry if he caused you pain and**

**sadness...anyweys do you miss Joanne d arc and how much would you like to hurt**

**England for it? do you wanna hug -not scared at all-**

**Russia: im sorry Russia but i am already one with someone else**

***coughscotlandcough* so sorry -hands sunflower- hope that covers it and may i**

**have nother hug**

**Spain: hai amigo this is not a question but more of a fact: YOU ARE AWESOME**

**hug?**

**Canada: your myple syrup is awesome and so is your country i hope in the near**

**future everyone will notice you do you want a hug?**

**Germany:YES now i can start phase one of my awesome plan to kiddnap Scotland**

**-evil laugh- do you want some home made beer?**

**Prussia: YES now that Germany said i can have you for the day you can help me**

**kiddnap the awesome and sexy Scotland -evil laugh-**

**Dares~**

**England:i dare you to admit to everyone you love america and that Scotland is**

**more sexy than you**

**France: i dare you to beat up Iggy =)and Iggy must take it like a MAN**

**America: you must not do anything while France is doing his dare**

**Author: i dare you to help me and Prussia kiddnap Scotland pls and thank you**

**Everyone else: you must not let Scotland know that me and Prussia and the**

**Author are comeing for him aheheheh**

**thank you i must now go because i have to pay a certn Scot a vist -most evil**

**laugh ever + rapeface-**

Me:You are welcome! I'm too young to drink ._. But I'll take the cookies! *omnomnomnom* =3

Iggy: Your welcome. O.O They are not awesomer then me, (BEEP)! And cut that out, (beep)!

Me: =3

France: You are welcome, maddam. It's okay, I'm fine.

England: Don't call me Iggy, (beep)!

France: Well, yes I miss her. And she I will always want to get back at England. I want to hurt him Immensely. Sure, you can hug! *hugs*

Russia: Da, I understand. But all will become one with Russia, one day (beepbeepbeep)

Me: Wow, they even blocked out the kol's.

Russia: Daaaaaaaaaaaaaa~ A sunflower! *takes flower and hugs*

Spain: Si~ I am awesome, aren't I? *hugs*

Romano: Gonna have to deflate his (Beeeep) head

Canada: Thank you! *gives free bottle* Sure! *hugs*

Germany: Uh... Your Welcome? Ja! *takes beer*

Prussia: Sure, I'll help. but he is not as sey are awesome as me!

England: (beep) no!

Me: :D Yes you will! :D

England: no.

Me: Atleast the america part. Please? T^T Waaaaaaaaaaaaah!

America: Iggy! look, you made her cry!

England: Fine. I love America, and Scotland is sexier then me.

Me: =D (was crying crodile tears)

France: Hon hon hon :)

England: (beep)!(is frog a curse word? XD)

France: *starts*

Me: Hold up! No No No No (bleepitybeep) NO!

France: Huh?

Me: *(beep) slaps* No. No beating up Iggy-poo.

Iggy-poo: What.

America: XD Iggy-poo.

Me: I like Iggy too much to have Frog boy beat him up. Sorry ScotlandAngel. Besides, he gave you Scotland's address right? Oh, and I'll kidnap Scotty with you, It'll be fun ;)

Everyone: We promise not to tell.

**DragonVenom**

**Hi again everyone!**

**Dares:**

**Austria, France, and Spain: Sing "Riot Girl" by Good Charlotte to Prussia,**

**England, and Romano!**

**Questions:**

**Ukraine: Have you ever considered plastic surgery to make your boobs smaller?**

**Then again, they do represent your vast tracks of land in real life. You can**

**always try minimizing bras! If you can find one your size...**

**America: Not really a question, but just saying sorry for being mad at you in**

**the last chap. But I wanna say Thank You for remaking the first Child's Play**

**movie! Chucky rules!**

**That's all!**

**P.S. Chucky is NOT scary. In fact, I think he's rather cute and funny.**

Austria:

She's got tattoos, and piercings

She likes Minor Threat she likes Social Distortion

My girl's a hot girl

A hood rat who needs an attitude adjustment

France:

Christina, wouldn't wanna meet her

She hates you Britney so you better run for cover

My girl's a hot girl, a riot girl and she's angry at the world

Spain:

Emergency call 911

She's pissed off at everyone

Police rescue, FBI

She wants a riot, she wants a riot

All:

And everywhere we go, she gets us thrown out constantly

But that's okay

'Cuz I know, I know, I know my baby would do anything for me

Yeah

France:

Christina, wouldn't wanna meet her

She hates you Britney so you better run for cover

My girl's a hot girl, a riot girl and she's taking on the world

All: I said

Spain:

Emergency call 911

She's pissed off at everyone

Police rescue, FBI

She wants a riot, she wants a riot

All: She wants a riot, she wants a riot

oooh oooh oooh

oooh oooh oooh

Don't ya know that all I really want is you

Gotta know that all I really want is you

Austria:

Emergency call 911

She's pissed off at everyone

Police rescue, FBI

She wants a riot, she wants a riot

All:

Emergency call 911

She wants a riot, she wants a riot

Police rescue, FBI

She wants a riot, she wants a riot

Ukraine: I might consider...

America: It's okay ;D you're welcome!

Me: You think that (Beeper) Is (beeping) Cute? You know what's cute? A kitten! and a puppy! Chucky is fugly as (Beep)! He is quite funny though ;D I'll give you that.

**JoyHeart**

**Woo! I feel so accomplished when fictional character bow to my whims...**

**So, here are some more dares!**

**Canada, I dare you to strip to your boxers and sit on Papa France's lap during**

**the remainder of these dares.**

**England, I dare you to be amazingly adorable. OH WAIT YOU ALREADY ARE NEVER**

**MIND ON THAT. Hmm... okay I dare you to put on an old outfit from your**

**pirating days and talk as if you are still Pirate!England for the remainder of**

**whatver dares and questions are in whatveer part this letter gets into.**

**America, I dare you to give Russia a bouquet of sunflowers, the catch being**

**that Russia is not allowed to know it's a dare.**

**And I have one question. Canada, why does Netherlands REALLY send you**

**thousands of tulips every year?**

Me: You are weird. Just like me :D high 5 for weirdness!

Canada: (beepbeepbeepitybeep) NO!

Me: :O Who knew Canada cursed?

America: *shocked* Mattie... curses? COOL!

Canada: I'm not doing that.*takes out hokey stick* And I never will!

Me: O_O You don't have to. (I think he finally lost it)

England: 0_0 umm... Thank you? I'd rather not.

Me: :D wear it! _HISS!_ (I tend to his when I'm mad lol)

England: *terrified* Yes Ma'am! *changes*

America: W-what? No way, man!

England: -_-

America: Fine...

Me: *hands flowers* Have Fun! RUSSIA~~~~~

Russia: Yonda?

America: *hands flowers* T-these a-are f-f-f-f-for you...

Russia: *takes* Sunflowers? Da, Thank you! :)

America: Y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y- *frozen with fear, or a heart attack*

Me: *spit sunflower seeds at him* You okay?

Russia: o_o roasted sunflower seeds? kolkolkolkolkolkolkolko-

Me: Shut up. _HISS!_

Russia: O.O what the heck, da?

England: Argh, even though I didn't think 't possible, 'e found 'mething for terrifying then Russia. Those three.

Me,Savegal,Kissy: *awesome face (don't know? Go Google It)*

America: *awake* you know, That was a dare. The sunflowers.

Russia: Oh. Da.

Canada: I don't really know.

Me: GOODBYE! _HISS! ;D_


	19. Chapter 19

Me: Hey people! :D I'm back!

America: No. Why now? T.T We were having such a wonderful break.

England: *facepalm*

Me: I see you broke the censor machine.

Romano: :)

Me: First dare!

**Miyuki Takaneko**

**Dear Ladies and Gentlemen,**

**HEY PEOPLE...! XD I don't have any dares, so you better be relieved. Just**

**questions. xD**

**Pommy (England): Do you think you're the awesomest nation of all? Because**

**you're not, you **. (I wanted to say that so bad...8D)**

**Canada: Do you sometimes feel mad about being ignored? I feel sorry for you.**

**:P**

**America: Can I have a hamburger? PLEEEEASSSE?**

**Germany: Thank God I learn German in school. :D Okay, what does the word**

**mean? KYAHAHAHAHA~ The longest German word ever! I'm so evil. :3**

**Sorry if it's so short. I'll have more questions next time, promise! I just**

**got into the anime/manga anyway, so bear with me. -.-**

**Kind regards (Pfft. As if),**

**Isabella Smith a.k.a Australia (Fem!Australia if there's already an**

**Australia.)**

Me: rofl. Don't be mean to my Iggy-poo

England: *facepalm* Why am I tortured?

Canada: Yes. Thank you.

America: Sure! *hand burger*

Germany: The word? which word? Donau dampfschiffahrts elektrizitäten haupt betriebs

werkbauunterbeamten gesellschaft?

Me: O_O long as sh*t. What does it mean?

Germany: Association for Subordinate Officials of the Head Office Management of the Danube Steamboat Electrical Services.

Me: 0.0 Kewl

**ScotlandsAngel264**

**I'm BACK muhahaha...jusst kidding...sort of =3**

**Questions~**

**Author:meh fine ill take it back thanks for helping meh kidnap**

**Scottie says a hai =3**

**England:yesh they are.i can prove it -smirks-And can you sign this picece of**

**paper on the doted line?it is nothing you should worry bout kay**

**France:YAY thanks for the going to your contry next year so mybe see**

**you there?**

**Russia:See sunflowers make evrthing better..though i have to disagree with you**

**on the Everyone will be one with me and my cousin and some freinds**

**are going to take over ze world -evil laugh- and you cant stop us NO ONE CAN**

**Spain:Si thank you for the hug you want a tomato? -hads him one-**

**Romano:to make up for your trouble have a tomato -gives him one-**

**Canada:thank you -takes bottle- your awesome you know that?**

**Germany:hope you like it =3**

**Prussia:thank you for the five?**

**Dares~**

**Everyone(incloudng the author):do the caramell dancin ^^**

**Wow long rewiew well i go to go me n Scottie boy have stuff to do**

**THANKS AGAIN -poofs away-**

Me: here, *hands whiskie back* Hi, Scotland!

England: *death glare* No. If it's a contract to give you Scotland, or something of the sort, no.

America: You better be careful, he might make you eat his scones.

Me: xD

France: Hon Hon Hon, I hope to see you to, madame.

Russia: kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol EVERYONE will become one with Mother Russia KOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOL

Spain: Si! *take tomato*

Romano: Thank you. (beep)

Me: Hey look, it still works a little!

Eveyone: FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-

Canada: Thank you.

Germany: The beer was good.

Me: Germany, you keep drinking so much, you'll get a beer gut...

Prussia: Kesesesesesese Glad to help!

Me: WTF? She poofed away!

*everyone caramell dances*

**DragonVenom**

**Sup everyone!**

**Dares:**

**Romano: Sing "Push" by Avril Lavigne to Spain!**

**Questions:**

**England: Is your boss really a queen?**

**That's all!**

Romano: No.

Me: _HISS!_

Romano: OKAY!

Been seein' too much of you lately

And you're starting to get on my nerves.

This is exactly what happened last time and it's not what we deserve

It's a, a waste of my time lately

And I'm running out of words

If it's really meant to be

Then you can find a way to see

[Chorus:]

Maybe you should just shut up

Even when it gets tough

Baby 'cause this is love.

And you know when push comes to shove

It's gonna take the both of us

Baby, this is love

Baby, this is love

Love Love Love

It's really great to be with you

This is how I spend my life

But I'm capable of taking care of myself

So if you f-k this up then go take a hike

It's a waste of my time

Shakin' it up,

Goin' out to search if it's really meant to be

Then you could find a way to see

[Chorus:]

Maybe you should just shut up

Even when it gets tough

Baby cause this is love.

And you know when push comes to shove

It's gonna take the both of us

Baby, this is love

Baby, this is love

[Bridge:]

You and me

We can both start over

Just the two of us

We can get a little closer

So follow me

Honestly

And you will see.. Yeah

[Chorus:]

Maybe you should just shut up

Even when it gets tough

Baby 'cause this is love.

And you know when push comes to shove

It's gonna take the both of us

Baby, this is love

Baby, this is love

Maybe you should just shut up

Even when it gets tough

Baby 'cause this is love.

And you know when push comes to shove

It's gonna take the both of us

Baby, this is love

Baby, this is love

Love Love Love

Me: :)

England: Actually, the Prime Minister is the real boss, but I can answer to the royal family as well. 

**Lady Hetalia**

**Omg, hi!**

**Okay, I would just like to say that I am Polish, Russian, German, French,**

**English, American, Scottish, Canadian, Canadian Native-American, and my last**

**name is Prussian! So, yeah.**

**Okay, I'm going to be nice, so...No yaoi! (Sorry Hungary) But...**

**I would greatly appreciate it if England would give France a haircut. I have**

**nothing against France, I just think it would be funny.**

**Prussia, act like Germany for 1 chapter. Just one!**

**America: hey! I live in Michigan, just so ya know. I'm just wondering, how old**

**are you, physically?**

**Canada: Hi! You should come visit sometime! Or I can come visit you! Do you**

**regret meeting prussia?**

**Italy: Do you know what happened to Holy Roman Empire?**

**Romano: Can you tell me why you hate Spain so much? And just because he's a**

**bastard, that's not an answer.**

**Russia: how do you say hello in Russian? My friend says it's Dos Vedanya (I**

**think I spelled it wrong. Sorry.) And I know he's wrong, but he won't listen**

**to me.**

**Bye!**

Me: What a mix!

Hungary: *pouts*

France: Mon dieu! There's no way I'll let him cut my hair!

Me: (being Crazy) Yes, Yes you will (crazy smile)

France: *scared* Yes, Yes I will

England: Sit down frog!

France* Sits* Please, don't ruin my hair.

England: I'm going to enjoy this.

*25 mins later*

France: *with a bowl cut*I told you not to ruin my hair!

England: Too bad, frog.

Prussia: me... act like west? I'll try. But even my awesome might not be able to act like his boring self.

America: Cool! I'm physically 29 years old.

Canada: Sure! umm... Why should I?

Italy: *sad all of a sudden* I don't know...

Germany: Italy...

Me: shush, he's sad.

Romano: Uh, uh, uh... I don't know! *pissed*

Russia: pryvet and zdrastvweetye. The first is informal and the second is formal. :) Become one, da?

Me: stop that.

Russia: No.

**2crazy4life**

**Lol I lav this so here's mt dare. Iggy, you must dress as a sexy police man**

**and dance like a ** and sing along to Fergie's "London Bridges" and France...**

**you are aloud to take pictures! LET THE YAOI BEGIN!**

Me: you and Hungary might make good friends I guess XD

Iggy: Bloody hell no! (damn it broke again)

Me: Bloody hell yes! :D Do a lap dance an America!

Iggy: 0.0 WTF?

Me: I ship USUK. What?

America: lol wait... what? ME?

Me: Yep! :D have fun nose bleeding USUK fans!

England with his sexy english cop outfit, to Fergie's London Bridge playing, sings. Then he give America a sexy lap dance, while France and Hungary take pictures and nosebleed. Eventually, they strip and head to a different room. Sorry, I don't do sex scenes! Use your imagination!

Me: The end of today's chapter! bye!


	20. Chapter 20

Me: Hey peeps! :D

Germany: Good day.

America: Yo, whatsup? :)

Me: sorry I haven't been updating, but I've been busy with deviantart, MMD, youtube, OCs, etc...

Savegal: So, on to the First dare! ;)

**ScriptReviewer**  
><strong>Hello everyone! I'll be test driving this fanfic for a while...<strong>

**Now then, on to the agenda!**

**To Italy Romano: Why the HELL are you cussing so much? I know it's in your**  
><strong>being being a potty mouth but that's just too much that it's annoying me. My<strong>  
><strong>dare: SPEAK. JUST. ONE. PROFANITY. I DARE YOU. (*if Romano cusses, the author<strong>  
><strong>will have to choose one out of the two: sew his mouth shut with iron threads<strong>  
><strong>or it's up to you to choose anything for retaliation.)<strong>

Romano: Come on! Why the h*ll do you people torture me? What the F*ck did I ever do to you? Wait a minute... S**T!

Me: Iron threads seem a little to harsh. Go sit in the corner.

Romano: *goes and sits in the corner*

Me: oh and sorry about doing only a litte peice, but all of that was to much for one chapter

**Moth Mask**  
><strong>owo *stares at everyone for a while* ... KWEEE~~~ Okay, now I shall give you<strong>  
><strong>ten - count 'em, TEN - messages~! Some are dares, some orders, and at least<strong>  
><strong>one is just me huggling someone~ :3 Authoress, you may feel free to split this<strong>  
><strong>entry up if you feel that it is too long. Just make it clear that each split<strong>  
><strong>part is from the same review, please~? ^w^<strong>

**FIRSTLY, China and Russia~~! I dare the two of you to hug~~! Make it as cute**  
><strong>and fluffy as possible, please~? ^w^ I looove you two~ And I absolutely KNOW<strong>  
><strong>that Russia isn't really evil and stuff, and that he's really just all<strong>  
><strong>adorable and sweet beneath all the kolkolkol's and metal pipe<strong>  
><strong>threatening-ness. SO. Russia gets a bunch of sunflowers~~!<strong>

Russia: Da~

China: But aru, I don't want to, aru!

Me: *Get Behind him and pushes to Russia*

Epic hug scene of fluff and crack: China falls into Russia's big, soft arms. Russia thightened his arms around the small chinese man, bringing him into his embrace. At first, China refused, then he eventaully let himself melt into Russia's chest. And I fail at writing Ruchina moments orz.

China: *getting away from Russia* Happy, aru?

Russia: Very, da~ :D Thank you for the sunflowers.

**ScotlandsAngel264**  
><strong>Morning<strong>

**-takes back the whisky- ill give that to Scottie boy**

**England:DAMM you.-glasweigen death glare-How in gods name did you know what**  
><strong>that piece of paper was...hey if you sign it you wont have to deal with<strong>  
><strong>Scottie boy no more hell still be a countrie but he be mine hehe<strong>

**America:nooo not the scones there radio active. They could be used as a weapon**  
><strong>there so deadly -nods-<strong>

**France:yeah see you there nut nae funny stuff or ill get Scottie boy on you**  
><strong>-nods-<strong>

**Russia:NEVER we shall take you first since your so cocky be prepared to be**  
><strong>invaded by the awesomeness that is GLASGOW city baby<strong>

**Spain: your welcome**

**Romano:i gave you a tomato and you swear at meh fine no tomoto till you**  
><strong>apologise -take the tomto back-<strong>

**Canada:your you want to man up n play some hockey with me n**  
><strong>Scottie boy?<strong>

**Germany:glad you liked it...I got it from Ireland**

**Prussia:I have some sad news Mr. Prussia you have been found guilty of being**  
><strong>"Too Awesome". There shall be some people to pick you up later.<strong>

**Autor:Do you want to know how to go poof?**

**Ohh and Scottie boy says Hai to everyone...well he said let me effing go buut**  
><strong>thats his way of saying hai =3 im going now toodles -goes poof again-<strong>

England: hhmmmm... let me think about it -pretends to think- no.

America: XD yeah, we could have used them as weapons thereing wars XD

France: ohonhon, weewee.

Me: Hey, France, why do you have children as fashion models?

France: O.O uuuh

Russia: kolkolkolkolkol, we shall see, da~?

Romano: I was cursing at Spain. Give me back the tomato!

Canada: Sure. :)

Germany: Ok

Prussia: Was? what? Kesesesesese, I can't be too awesome. There's no such thing! I'm so awesome, the cops ain't never gonna catch me! *runs away*

Me: YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES =3 hey, how'd she do that?

**SoraForever**

**Bonjour, and Nihao from Sora, and Kaze**

**Sora: Hungary, I advise you to put cameras in the closet. (If you already**  
><strong>haven't)<strong>

**Also, Prussia, France, and Spain, sing Last Friday Night by Katy Perry!**

**Kaze: I DARE JAPAN AND AMERICA TO GO IN THE CLOSET! *laughs***

**Sora: Nooooooo…. I dare Romano to complement Spain… No cursing Romano!**

**Kaze: England must announce his undying love for America!**

**Sora: Don't tell her I'm saying this, but Japan, America, all you have to**  
><strong>do is sit in the closet. Muahahaha, I love loopholes and talking over the<strong>  
><strong>internet! XoD<strong>

Me: XD

Hungary: Okay :3

Bad Touch Trio:  
>There's a stranger in my bed,<br>There's a pounding my head  
>Glitter all over the room<br>Pink flamingos in the pool  
>I smell like a minibar<br>DJ's passed out in the yard  
>Barbie's on the barbeque<p>

There's a hickie or a bruise  
>Pictures of last night<br>Eended up online  
>I'm screwed<br>Oh well  
>It's a black top blur<br>But I'm pretty sure it ruled

Last Friday night  
>Yeah we danced on tabletops<br>And we took too many shots  
>Think we kissed but I forgot<p>

Last Friday night  
>Yeah we maxed our credit cards<br>And got kicked out of the bar  
>So we hit the boulevard<p>

Last Friday night  
>We went streaking in the park<br>Skinny dipping in the dark  
>Then had a menage a trois<br>Last Friday night  
>Yeah I think we broke the law<br>Always say we're gonna stop-op  
>Whoa-oh-oah<p>

This Friday night  
>Do it all again<br>This Friday night  
>Do it all again<p>

Trying to connect the dots  
>Don't know what to tell my boss<br>Think the city towed my car  
>Chandelier is on the floor<br>With my favorite party dress  
>Warrants out for my arrest<br>Think I need a ginger ale  
>That was such an epic fail<p>

Pictures of last night  
>Ended up online<br>I'm screwed  
>Oh well<br>It's a blacked out blur  
>But I'm pretty sure it ruled<p>

Damn

Last Friday night  
>Yeah we danced on table tops<br>And we took too many shots  
>Think we kissed but I forgot<p>

Last Friday night  
>Yeah we maxed our credits card<br>And got kicked out of the bars  
>So we hit the boulevards<p>

Last Friday night  
>We went streaking in the park<br>Skinny dipping int he dark  
>Then had a menage a trois<br>Yeah I think we broke the law  
>Always say we're gonna stop-op<br>Oh whoa oh

This Friday night  
>Do it all again<br>Do it all again  
>This Friday night<br>Do it all again  
>Do it all again<br>This Friday night

T.G.I.F.  
>T.G.I.F.<br>T.G.I.F.  
>T.G.I.F.<br>T.G.I.F.  
>T.G.I.F.<p>

Last Friday night  
>Yeah we danced on table tops<br>And we took too many shots  
>Think we kissed but I forgot<p>

Last Friday night  
>Yeah we maxed our credit cards<br>And got kicked out of the bar  
>So we hit the boulevard<p>

Last Friday night  
>We went streaking in the park<br>Skinny dipping in the dark  
>Then had a menage a trois<p>

Last Friday night  
>Yeah I think we broke the law<br>Always say we're gonna stop  
>Oh-whoa-oh<br>This Friday night  
>Do it all again<p>

Japan: Wha- what? No!

America: Not cool, man. Not cool. *reads loophole* Japan, read this.

Japan: *reads* Oh.

Maria: So, are you guys going to go in, or what?

America: ok.

Japan: uh, fine.

*America and Japan go in*

Romano: Why do I have to do this? fine, you have nice tomatoes.

Me: XD That doesn't sound right

Spain: *Smirk*

Romano: Whaaa-? I didn't mean it like that!

Maria: *sarcasm* Yeah, sure you didn't

Me: America! Japan! You can come out now!

America: *coming out of closet with Japan* Yes, we're free!

Japan: Oh yes, I didn't like it in there.

England: *sigh* America, I, I, I-

America: Come on. Just say it

England: I love you! *kisses Alfred*

Me: *nosebleed*

Hungary:* Nosebleed*

France: *nosebleed*

America: *extreme blush*

Me: i love USUK :D Okay, bye everyone. i got other shiz to do 


	21. NOTICE

I will no longer be doing anymore chapters of this story for the following reasons:

1. I have lost motivation, and I have more important stories to write.

2. I find trying to continue this rather useless, as many things have changed since I last updated.

3. I'm trying to post other stories from my dA that are far more well written, and I hate how this is written 


End file.
